The Stoneborn
by The Stone King
Summary: Ezra Hagen is the newest player in the Game of Thrones he is heir to one of the farthest fallen houses of Skagos betrothed to Margaery Tyrell, he is travelling to King's Landing, to make an appeal to Robert, as well as secure his marriage. How will Westeros react to the re-emergence of Skagos as a powerful force? Who's side will he take in the War of the Five Kings? Unicorns.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, please leave comments and suggestions in a review.**

My name is Ezra Hagen my story is a long one, and a sad one, but it all began in my youth when I was a scrawny boy of fourteen, living with my father, in the high fells of Skagos, at our holdfast Highpass. Highpass is, if nothing else a sturdy castle if a little small, built with massive, tall walls of basalt that my long gone ancestors pulled down off the mountain, with the help of giants and mammoths if the stories are to be believed, the outer walls are so high, perhaps one hundred and fifty feet, that the inner castle is generally shadowed until high noon . With the outer walls barely four hundred feet across Highpass is more of a massive, squat round tower than a castle, nestled in an alcove on the shoulder of Rann the Mother Mountain. However, beneath the surface burrowing deep into the mountain there are tunnels, caves, and caverns, made by men, giants, children of the forest and nature. The cave system goes on for miles and miles they are what make Highpass virtually invulnerable to siege, for down deep in the dark there are deep, black, ice-cold, lakes, all manor of edible fungi and enough stashed firewood to build a small city. This is where I was born and this is where I hope to die, with a spear in my hand defending my home. Allow me to tell you a little of our history, first I must warn you, that we do not write anything down ours is a verbal history, hence it has a tendency to mutate. I believe that this is the first written recording of my peoples histories, so guard it well. I doubt that there will be another.

Anyhow how the Skagosi began, is very simple, we were born. Our mothers name is Rann she watches over us and protects us, gives us strength and courage, you see, in the dawn days Skagos was home to the children of the forest it was their last great stronghold against the giants who never willingly had any interactions with the sea, so when the children met a young girl of what to them was freakish stature, much larger than them but far smaller and less hairy than the giants, covered in dust and soaked through by the high mist they were suspicious, particularly due to the fact that she was heavy with child, however the children were a kind race and they helped her to birth her children, three sons she had, each would go on to do great things and found the houses Magnar (the proud) Stane (the honourable) and Crowl (the savage). After birthing three strong sons, her beauty seemed to grow every day until the greatest of the children took her for his wife. Nine times he impregnated her and Nine times she gave him still births, on the ninth time, after so much grief she walked into the mountains to lay her baby to rest. When she returned she had a baby on her hip, with the delicate features and glowing eyes of the children, as well as the stature of the Skagosi this son would found the house Hagen (called by some the treacherous, called by us the cunning), his three would be brothers, already men grown, rejected him, they banished him to the mountains, and renounced him, he walked away, anger in his heart. However in secret he his messengers crossed to the mainland and brokered a deal with the giants, he would see them onto Skagos, give them all his brothers choicest lands if they would but take them. After they accepted his deal, he spent three days and three nights making massive skiffs to bring the giants across from the mainland to Skagos. However as he was returning with the giants his mother discovered what he was doing, she asked the god of the waves, to carry the giants to the bottom of the sea, this he did, for most of them anyways. One skiff survived that which bore the fourth son, and a score of giants. After they landed the brother began a campaign of terror, destroying most of his brothers power, raped a lot of important people, until his mother had to stop him, threatening to take her own life if he killed any of his brothers. For the love that he bore his mother he surrendered after claiming dominion over his brothers. He accepted his "exile" which he interpreted as he would make his home in the mountains and go where he pleased, taking his giants with him he left to build Highpass, which controls the only trade pass over Skagos.

My line was long ago deposed as ruler of Skagos, though we have long nursed ambitions of regaining it. Now there is and uneasy alliance between the families was the current rule, though my grandfather lead the great rebellion against the north barely one hundred years ago.

These days we have the least power of all of them, though by no means minor we could not take on any of the other houses, in a fair fight. At least not alone, it was my fathers idea, Bealor Backbreaker, who fought savagely in Roberts rebellion despite his progressing age, though admittedly against Robert, was pardoned after holding Storms End and Stannis Baratheon captive for the best part of six months, after that he struck up a famous friendship with Robert himself, drinking, whoring, and wrestling late into the night. He thought of asking Robert to help us gain control of the houses, relying on my fathers friendship with him and Roberts general boredom with the lack of wars to be fought during the last 10 years to provoke him into another conflict. Father is already pounding out the war plan, though I have not yet left to King's landing. I have been called to his study, to discuss the final preparations of my trip, I presume. After a loud knock, and a grunted "Enter!" I pull open the heavy oak door, poke my head around the corner, and gaze upon my father in all his faded glory, propped up in bed. "Come closer my son, you need not fear me."

"I do not fear you, father, I am simply unsure as to why called me here on the eave of my departure." Somewhat formal, with a hint of annoyance leaking into my voice.

"Worry not I have my reasons."

"And they are?"

"Patience, a temper will win you no favours in court."

"Fine. But your reasons, speak or allow me to be on my way."

"To give you this." He said reaching out to the other side of his bed where a long shiny black bow was resting and holding it out to me.

I simply stood, amazed, this was Callidus. The ancestral weapon of our family made from the bone of the dragon, one of my many illustrious ancestors had apparently pushed a boulder off a mountain and killed it (There is quite a lot of debate between us and the Crowls as to who actually killed the dragon, and wether it was killed with sword, spear, rock, or according to some of the stranger Crowls, the heel of a boot.), I had always assumed that it would be passed to my older sister Thara, who was the more brutish of the 2 of us, as well as the more picturesque with raven hair, powerful arms, and storm grey eyes and pale skin compared to me being stick thin, brown as anybody anyone had ever seen, with dark thin flyaway hair and eyes so brow they were almost black, yet here was my father offering it to me.

"...What about Thara? Won't she?" I left unspoken what I thought Thara might do, we both knew what she was capable of especially when angered.

"Don't worry about her, she will abide by my decision. For now at the least, however I am sending Crail with you if you want to keep Callidus you will have to learn to use her. Let me see you string her. Or at least try."

"Are you sure?"

"Before this venture is done you will be embarrassed in greater places than my bedchamber. Just remember what I taught you, use your whole body, keep your feet and you shall be fine."

"Yes, of course." I said, reaching out to take the bow which felt oddly warm to the touch, rubbed smooth by the hands of my forefathers. I brought my ankles together, threaded one end of the bow, with the string my father offered me, locked it between my calves, reached over my right shoulder to gasp the top with both hands, in such a way that I could bend it across my back, which I did now, grunting and growling with effort in an attempt to bring the top down within rang of the string, I managed it, but as I was bringing my left hand down to pick up the string, my right arm cramped and the power of the bow began to lift me off of my feet, forcing me to straiten up, stumbling.

"That was better than I excepted, to be honest, you'l be stringing and firing by the end of the year."

"A pleasant thought." Father is full of pleasant impractical thoughts.

"Your to hard on yourself. You have the potential to be great." Like that one.

"Hah, every time we spar Thara knocks me on my ass, as easily as I might eat an apple."

"She is two and a half years your senior, and a fully grown woman, you are still a boy, if in three years she can still land you on your ass then you will have reason to worry. Until then be content and train hard. You are intelligent, fast and when it comes down to it you have a tactical and cunning mind, Thara has none of that."

"Be that as it may, brute strength generally counts for a lot in a fight."

"Anyways I did not call you here to argue and give you toys, you will have your last Skagosi meal for the coming months with your family."

"Will I? I was rather...a...eager to depart."

"You can't spend your whole life running from your own sister, one day you will have to confront her."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't spend your life surrounded by savage older siblings."

"No I didn't all my brothers died in fathers rebellion, all seven of them. And my only sister was carried off for a "marriage alliance". I grew up wild with no guidance at all, Thara can help you, as an ally and a sister."

"Yes of course father I will be at supper."

"Thank you that is all I ask."

After excusing myself from my father I moved deep down into the tunnels to find my favourite hidden alcove and think, as well as to prepare myself for battle, or as some call it, dinner.

**Hope you enjoyed that, hot off the block. As anyone who has read this story before Feb 7th will know I have decided to rewrite this story and have hence deleted the first 2 chapters to be rewritten if you would like to see my first 2 and a bit chapters from the original, pm me and I will send them to you. Also I am currently fighting a debate, should Ezra be presented with a snow leopard, a lynx, or stick with a unicorn, or even a large aggressive goat? Right now I am leaning towards Lynx**

**If you have an opinion leave it in a review I will reply by pm.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter and I thank you for your suggestions.**

No one knows how far the tunnels stretch under Highpass, deep into the dark of the mountains, for you see the Skagosi do not make maps. All our knowledge is gained through verbal lessons, or life experience. It has long been my ambition to map Highpass, however after almost five years, the maps that I have are still very vague, with many a tunnel left unexplored. My favourite spots are the ones where you have to wriggle to get to them, not the massive caverns carved by the giants, or the ones larger still made by nature, they are so full of darkness and tension, whereas these smaller ones are safe, and dark, and full of things to find, all manor of things; old boots hard as wood, mushrooms the size of tables, and on very lucky days, dragon glass. I have a small collection that I keep down here, I believe that the smallest of the tunnels were made by the children and that the obsidian I find belonged to them, the best piece I have found I wear in the small of my back, in a leather sheath, about eight inches of blade with a long bone handle, and jade pommel. Moving down into the deepest cellars of Highpass where my breath mists, I wrench open a heavy oaken door, who's well oiled hinges move silently (my doing). And descend into the dark feeling my way blind along the path that I have memorized toward my cave where I generally sleep and work when I am making my maps, or simply exploring, its a small cave at the end of a long tunnel, containing a small cot, a desk and chair, and an oil lamp, as well as a small amount of food and water. This will be the last time that I come here for many months, its a sad thought, but also an exciting one, what will I be doing in those many months? Who knows.

All I am certain of is that it will be new and more interesting than spending all my time trying to overcome my sister, from underneath my bed I draw my weapons, a small throwing knife, that I wear on the back of my neck, a thin bladed steel short sword, single edged with a tip designed to punch through plate and mail. And my short stabbing spear, a four and a half foot shaft, which a steel core to stop it being chopped through with a heavy teardrop shaped head, where my short sword is sharp enough to shave off what little hair grows on my upper lip, my spear had the edge of an axe, for chopping, hacking and crushing. On one side it was a smooth curve from base to tip, on the other, just behind the tip there was a large barb, similar to that, found on a hunting knife for skinning animals. This barb was not for cutting skin, it was for ripping apart ring mail. My armour is simple, consisting of a supple ring mail shirt, falling to my elbows and waist, plain steel greaves and bracers as well as boiled, and hardened overlapping leather plates on my torso and upper limbs, and supple leather gloves, the inside of the fingers and palm with steel plates sown on to allow contact with blades. My helmet is steel, with two eye holes, separated by a narrow nose guard, it raps all the way round my face apart from a narrow breathing slit, there are also two small ear holes on either side, the brow and top of the head is heavily re-enforced with decoration in ronze. After collecting all my possessions, and spending a few moments in the dark and quiet, I rise with a sigh to go face Thara.

After depositing my weapons in my room, aside from, my obsidian dagger and throwing knife, and dressing in a high collard, short sleeved black wool tunic with supple boots, dark green breeches, and a belt made of woven bronze wire. Dinner was to be held in fathers solar, presumably to hide how dysfunctional our family is, from the rest of Highpass. Father sat at the head of a small square table with me on his right, Thara on his left and mother across from him. Dinner consisted of roast fish, I believe cod with sautéed mushrooms, warm bread with butter, cranberry pie with whip cream, and summer wine. That may to you sound a rather snobbish meal for some Skagosi savages but the truth is that your information is third hand and over one hundred years old, since the great rebellion, we have come a long way, we are still savage, with bitter rivalries and raiding, as well as some unsavoury traditions, but now we have opened trade with Skagos to Bravos, we have a very lucrative agreement, we export wool from our goats which is apparently the finest wool in the world, we also export small amounts of lumber, and more recently amber, we only trade with Bravos, for we have a most favourable deal, we sell them unprocessed product (rough cut amber, un-spun wool, and green logs) and they return to us one fifth processed as well as other things such as; new crops which do well in the cold fertile soils of Skagos, good steel from the free cities, they also send us craftsmen looking to re-establish themselves elsewhere, and of course gold. This is why Skagos has grown in both population and wealth in the last hundred years, if all the banners were called we could probably field seven thousand men. Angry voices roused me from my thoughts. It was Thara, screaming at father, and mother both as they tried to quiet her, what I caught of it sounded like "Why? He has no skill, no ability. Nothing! I should go, I am the eldest! It is my birthright."

Father looked rather resigned and sad until she said birthright.

"What would you know of birthright?" He spat "This castle is not my birthright. It was my brothers, all seven of them, you remind me of them, always demanding what you think is yours! Ill tell you why I am sending Ezra and not you; he is not a fool, he can play the game of thrones and win, where you would be bumbling about like a dancing bear till someone decided to stick a dagger in you back. Is that enough reason for you?"

"Yes father." Those were the last words spoken at dinner until we were excused an hour later.

I was rather surprised I hadn't been directly attacked by Thara.

"Ezra stay behind, I must talk with you."

"Yes father."

"When you enter Kings Landing, no when you enter Westeros, don't trust anyone, they all answer to someone."

"Yes, of course."

"Also you know the story of how I captured Storms End?"

"Yes you sent Malcolm Crowl over the wall after you used your archers to kill the sentries, on the north wall, which had a minor flaw in it, he dropped a rope ladder, when you had thirty men over the wall, you sacked it and captured Stannis Baratheon."

"No one ever mentions how they were all starved to death and never put up a fight, however the rest was true. Why do you think I acted so hastily, having arrived only a day before?"

"Because the northern vanguard was riding down to kill you?"

"Hah! That, but something else as well, I made a bet with Mace Tyrell, whomever should take Storms End would be granted a boon, from the other. I believe he wanted some Unicorns for his gardens in Highgarden, he never asked if they looked nice or not. Once I won the bet, I asked that I be given time, to consider, what I wanted. He happily agreed, seeing as we were at war still, I believe he hoped I would die, or forget. Anyhow we have been sending messages this past year, the boon that I have asked is that you be granted Meargery Tyrell's hand in marriage."

"What if I hate her?"

"Most boys would be pleased to hear that they will be marrying a girl whom all sources agree is beautiful, if she is a truly someone you could not bear to be married to I give you the right to ask for something else, however if Robert doesn't consents to our plan, this marriage will tie the Tyrells to us."

"Yes of course father, I will make all necessary calculations before rejecting this summer beauty."

"That is all that I ask. Also if we could turn the subject to pets."

"If Reyne is not going, I'm not going."

"Well its good that I was going to say that you should take him before I was so rudely interrupted."

"Why? I thought you would be against it."

"For one you are the only one able to control him, and no one has been able to get into the godswood unmolested. Also we would do well to remind the mainlanders why they should shudder at our names." It was amazing how fast his fathers voice could go from joking to blazing angry.

"Well it suits me all the same."

"The royal family is about to travel north, to make Ned Stark hand of the king, You will sail to King's Landing, ride for Highgarden, deal with the Tyrells, and be back in time to meet the Royals before they arrive, establish yourself, before they can. That is the most important part, brake things off with the Tyrells early if you must, be back in Kings Landing before, key word _before,_ Robert, and if you can, befriend the spider."

"If you want to write me a set of instructions feel free. I might actually read them."

"Rudeness will not be your friend in court. Cunning will be. Your ship the Astrea departs in sixteen hours be sure you are on her. She and her crew are your to command, there is enough gold to support you onboard, try not to spend it all, we are not the Lannisters. Above all remember our words."

"Cunning Conquers All."

**How was it? Anything to fix?**


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours of sleep, I pull on my travel clothes. (Woollen took, thick untanned ox hide breeches which lace to the top of my boots, a woollen tunic under a long, sheepskin, hooded, coat with the wool on the inside. Over all that I would be wearing my arms and armour, needles to say, I am rather stiff), I had another go at stringing Callidus with much the same result as the first, but I would get it, archery and riding are some of the only things that I am better at then Thara. When they were building Highpass they decided that the gods wood, would take up to much room. The solution was to put it in a massive alcove four hundred feet up the cliff, the only way to get there is to walk a winding twisting path inside the cliff, once there, it is a small patch of forest dominated by soldier and sentinel pines and some truly massive mushrooms, and in the very back, hidden in their own alcove there are three weirwood trees, unlike every other weirwood tree known to man, these three have no faces, where someone might have carved a face it has been rubbed smooth. Between the living weir woods there is a fourth tree, turned to stone. This on has a face, though you have to walk round it to see, a broad grin, and an immensely self-satisfied look. Before the face is where I knelt, silent and still, listening to everything. The rustle of the leaves, the drip of the water, the howl of the wind, after, what seemed an age and my legs had long gone to sleep, I rose eyes closed, and murmured "Rann, give me strength to do what must be done."

Warmth seemed to flood through me and, I knew that I had been heard.

After straitening my sore back, I glanced around the godswood.

"Rayne! Where are you?"

My only answer was silence. Until I gave a long piercing whistle, then I got an angry grumbling from a nearby sentinel pine.

"Get down here, you buffoon it's not my fault you scarfed all your food down, if you ate slowly you wouldn't have to sleep it off and be woken by me."

More angry chatter, but distinctly more awake.

I was about to whistle again, when a large dark shape dropped out of the tree with an audible thud,

"Good of you to join me."

Rayne, is a wolverine, who has been in my care for the last three months, I found him wile hunting for a beast that had been stealing our goats in the night, newly born beside the carcass of his mother, whom was the goat stealer, she died falling of a cliff which she had been climbing, presumably to get at the goats, the fall didn't kill her immediately, only crippled her, and starved her to death, however the most alarming part was the size of her, she was as large as a small pony, and much broader. This was at the same time that the Starks found a litter of dire wolves with a similarly dead mother, after hearing that father consulted a woods witch. She said it meant that the North was in a state of change, for good or bad she did not know, and that the deaths of the mothers would shed some light on it, though how falling to death translated into a prophecy neither I nor father knew, nor did we know how the wolf died. Every Stark even the bastard had been given a pup, and Rayne had a sister but she died in the fall, which didn't sound very good as far as Thara is concerned, however she viewed it as not being bound by the woods witch's prediction. As Rayne approached me his shoulder just reached my knee, which I for one found rather alarming for a 3-month-old animal.

"We are leaving. Going to the mainland." He looked up at me uncaringly, silently asking to be picked up so that he could fall asleep again. "Your to fat. If you ate less, I could still carry you. It's your own fault." He bit my leg in annoyance, well he didn't bite it really, just closed his mouth round it, I had seen what real biting did, to the corpses we had begun feeding him.

I shook him off, and gave him a tap on the head in reprimand, and turned toward the door.

"Are you ready to leave? To go out and see the world, I suppose if you can leave this room, where you have spent almost all you life, I can leave this island."

On the way down Rayne proved himself to be an enormous nuisance, as he was new to stairs, he would go dashing down, trip, and tumble then look up at me through the darkness, and wait for me to climb over him before dashing down after me, to say the least it was infuriating. At the bottom, Rayne rather took it in his stride, sniffing about the stones for a few second and turning back to me, ready to go. I moved towards the stable, to acquire a steed, only to find father waiting for me.

"I am afraid I am becoming rather forgetful, during our last meeting I was supposed to tell you that you will be taking a unicorn, as a gift for Prince Joffrey."

"Are you sure that is wise? We have barely a score of them. And their mystery has protected us for so long."

"All the same it will be a wonderful gesture, and a good way to ingratiate yourself at court."

"Fine. On your own head be it."

"Wonderful. And be sure that you control...what is it you call him? You don't want anyone important being mauled."

"He is Rayne, father. After your old friend."

"Ahh, of course, a good fine name for a friend, a good friend, a stupid boy and a stupid man, but a good friend."

"I'm glad you approve, now if I may I am here to saddle a goat."

Moving past father I went so survey the mounts in the stalls, I know that Skagos is very famous for its unicorns, however they may be surer of foot than horses, but they are vain, bad tempered and very, very hairy. Our riding goats allow us to shave them during winter, and their coats don't need nearly as much attention, though they are only a little larger than a pony, I am not a large person, nor do I ever expect to be. Also they are ridiculously sure of foot, they can happily run up rock walls, with a rider clinging to their back. Father said to go for show, however I think that Reyne has that department covered, so now I am looking for utility. After a large amount of pacing and gazing, I settled on a young male, whose horns were just beginning to come in.

"You will serve me well. And you will get used to Reyne."

"Hah, that he will, or be eaten, whichever comes first. I sent some men up to you room to collect your things. And prepared a wagon, to carry it all to port."

"Oh I just packed a chest, it was on top of my bed, that is all I need. I'm not taking a wagon, they are obscenely slow, I'll take a sled."

"Have it your way, if you crash it's your own fault."

"Sure, good to have a bit of responsibility before hitting the main land."

"Ah these are the two lads, I sent to your room, Alvin Crowl, son of Malcolm. And Boldrick Stane, son of Andrick."

A tall gangly, pale, youth with dark raven hair and almost ludicrously high cheekbones stepped forward and nodded silently. The second boy was a monster, well over 6 feet tall, with broad shoulders, and more than the beginning of a beard, and deep grey eyes.

"Now, I understand." I said, looking at the two people before me.

"What?" That was father.

"You're trying to make me you, that is why you're sending me and not, Thara, other than me being the more diplomatic, you're trying to relive your glory days through me. You had Malcolm Crowl, to advise you in the shadows, so I will have his son. You had Andrick Stane to advise you in... Being a lunatic, so I will have his son."

"That's not true I am sending these boys to help you, they have proven themselves to be capable-"

"-Enough Ill take them but they will not be my advisors until they prove themselves. To the sled, did you bring my trunk?"

The first- Alvin - stepped forward, tugged a smile onto his lips of a few moments, and said "Yes my Lord, we judged it prudent. Your chest is on of the smaller sled available."

"Hah, you will call me 'Ezra' or I will call you 'fool'."

The smallest inclination of his head was his reply.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ezra." That came from the bearded boy- Boldrick.

"And I'm sure it is a pleasure to meet you, Boldrick. Now if we can get moving before we miss our ship."

I pulled a light saddle, made of woven reeds, synched the belly strap down tight, ignored the reigns, that Boldrick offered me, and moved towards the main gate, where I bid a hasty goodbye, to my father, consisting of me rapping one arm round him and walking away with my 2 would be advisors. Now, on Skagos our sleds are generally puled by dogs but when going down a hill its not really necessary, and since almost none of Skagos is actually level, all you need is find some fool to try and steer. We loaded all or belongings onto the slay, lashed them down with hemp and began the long process of pushing the sled the hundred meters to the lip of the hill, Boldrick showed his worth there, once we were looking down the steep descent to where we could just see Steel-town through the mist, I said, "Well boys get on Ill start us off." Once they found places to fold themselves into our rather top-heavy slay, I heaved my weight against the slay, terrified that I would have to ask Boldrick for help, I needn't have worried, the sled moved easily, and slowly began creeping forward on its own, with one more push, I turned back to my waiting goat, who was eying Reyne rather warily, mounted up and began to canter gently down the hill. When I caught up with the sled, it had flipped over, in the outskirts of Steel-town, (which is named for the colour of the stream that flows through it). Alvin was just getting up about one hundred meters back, and Boldrick was trapped under it.

"Well, nothing like a bit of terror to start off an adventure. Alvin! Will you live? Help get this off of Boldrick."

After righting the sled, and paying a man to tow it back up to Highpass, we moved off down toward the docks, in search of the Astrea, another thing you should know, we don't paint names on our ships, so to find a ship you have to ask people, which we did, to be directed to a long slim galley, almost forty oars to a side and two masts. After boarding we were hailed by a man who was an average Skagosi in every way, except for being entirely hairless man who introduced himself as Amen Headhunter, he looked at Rayne once narrowed his eyes and said nothing. Looked at my goat and said, "Your large animals will be housed bellow decks, your small animals may go where they please, as long as they don't, get under foot. Does that strike you as fair?"

"It does, Amen, tell me do you still practice the noble art of headhunting? By the end of this I may have a head or two for you to hunt."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter do you have any thoughts feelings to inform me of? Do you like Reyne? Do you think things should work out with the Tyrells? My plan is to update once a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

As we were about to move out of port, Thara stepped onto the deck with a resounding click of her steel-toed boots (to allow her to brake bones while kicking). With her came Crail, a bent backed old man who had been an advisor to the havens since before anyone could remember, he was leading a young unicorn. This caused quite some muttering amongst the crew

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you? Were, you going to leave behind Crail and the unicorn just to spite father?"

"Well, actually that was my intention, dear sister, do you have an objection? And to be honest I quite nearly forgot about you Crail, my apologies."

"No apologies are needed young master, in future however you would do well to not leave without your advisors." Crail had always been something of a peace keeper, between me and my sister. Now however he moved aside to take the unicorn below.

"I brother do have an objection, family shouldn't part for months on end without a proper goodbye, your mother is most distressed." As you can probably guess I and Thara do not share a mother, her mother was a Crowl, cousin to Malcolm. My mother just turned up one day in Steeltown, stepped off a summer islands swan ship, which was promptly attacked and driven off. My mother would have been killed and worse, had she not looked so strange, and had such a commanding presence instead they brought her before my father, now there is something you need to understand. My mother is from Leng. An island in the far east of the world. The Lengii men have commonly reached over seven feet in hight are graceful, slim and powerful. The women are famous for their lithe beauty and grace. My mother is almost seven feet tall, just below average for a lengii woman. She and my father married within a year and I was born within another. I have always hoped that I would grow, to be as tall as my mother, so far it is not working out. Though I do have her build and grace.

"I'm sure you can find in your heart to understand. As for mother, she has never had a talent for goodbyes I hoped to spare her the pain." As I said this, my hand was straying to my hip, not the hip with the short sword, the one closer to my dagger. Alvin and Boldrick were leaning on the rails on either side, perhaps ready to help perhaps ready to watch

"Oh I understand you were scared that I would attack you, because father is sending you. You need not worry, I will satisfy myself with a hug."

"You will satisfy yourself with words or blades, goodbye sweet sister."

"Why so wary? What have I ever done to harm you?"

"You broke my arm, stabbed me, killed my dog, and tried to push me out of the gods wood, I say that warrants wariness."

"Perhaps it does, but we are still family."

"Of course we are, that is why you were given a choice between a blade and words."

"Fine, I will see you again, sooner that you would think."

"Goodbye sweet sister."

After a somewhat pregnant pause, she turned on her heal, and clicked her way off the ship.

Once she was out of ear shot, Alvin approached and said, "That was..." "Cowardly?" Suggested Boldrick

"Respectable." Finished Alvin. With a smile of thanks, I turned to Boldrick and said "Call me coward again and I will stab you, I haven't decided where."

He looked torn, wishing very much to taunt me into a fight, which he thought he would win, but also accepting that I am still his commander.

"Very good, Ezra."

"Captain, I believe we are ready to leave. Do you have any objection?"

"No, my lord."

"Boldrick you seem to be full of wind, would you mind giving that horn a good long toot?" I said, gesturing to a large horn at the prow of the ship.

"It would be my pleasure," said Boldrick as he strode forward, grasped the horn in both hands, puffed himself up to a ridiculous size brought it to his lips, and blew. Ahooooooooooooo! On Skagos, a horn is much like a banner (we don't use banners). The tone and pitch of the horn tell you who is calling, needles to say horns are stollen, a lot. One of my families five horns is lurking in the bottom of my chest. Every self respecting captain has a horn, for his ship. While they may not be as grand as the family ones, they can cause quite a racket at hightide.

It was no more than two or three minutes before the crew members began drifting back to the ship and less than five before they were all assembled, on the deck some still dressing themselves.

"My compliments, Amen, you keep a disciplined crew," he nodded his thanks, before I turned to his men. "tell me how many of you can ride?" Eight stepped forward, eight in nearly three score.

"Well, its never to late to learn."

As I was turning away one of them stepped forward, a squat man with some rather impressive scars on his arms. "What are we doing, no one told us, only that we had been hired by the Lord of Highpass? Last I heard Bealor Backbreaker still drew breath?" I looked at the captain, head cocked slightly, he shrugged.

"He does, but this matter concerns me, his son. We are going to secure my marriage, to one Meargery Tyrell. This may sound rather dull to you fighting men." There were a fair amount of nods and grunts. "However this marriage pact is almost seventeen years old, we may have to reenforce it. Some of you will also be travelling to the South, to the green Reach. Amongst my fathers instructions were 'remind them why they used to tremble at our names' Does that sound more up you alley?"

Grunts of ascent this time.

"And who are you?" This was addressed to the man with rather intricate scars. "Why do you alone speak for the crew?"

"I am Raig son of none. I speak for these pansies because they all fear the spawn of the backbreaker."

"Very well, Amen, are we ready to leave?"

"That we are." Was all he said before moving off to below at his crew.

I moved towards the prow as the oars were being run out, to gaze into the distance that held, Westeros, the capital, my first of hopefully many adventures and a very willful and soon to be furious girl.

_Meargery_

The summer sun was radiant. Meargery was basking in a rather revealing dress in the upper gardens of Highgarden, letting the sun soak in. Consumed in a warm dream, a dream shattered by a rather high pitched voice squeaking down at her, "Milady your presence is requested in your fathers solar. Would you care to accompany me?" one eye opened, to gaze somewhat annoyed at a nervous looking boy wearing the Tyrell rose on his chest. Presumably a page.

"I would not care to accompany you I will make my own way to my fathers solar. You are dismissed."

With an awkward bow he scurried off through the bushes, and out of sight.

She slumped back to soak up some more sun, but as luck would have it a cloud decided to make itself known, and usher her on her way.

Rising with a sigh, and moved to see what father wanted to speak of so urgently.

Moving back into the dreaded shade of the castle, and up into the heart of Highgarden where fathers rooms were housed, Meargery had always found it rather dark and drafty in the heart of the castle away from the warmth of the outdoors. Her rather round, nervous, balding father was waiting for me in a chair behind his desk in his solar, looking particularly round, nervous and balding. She swept in, straitened her skirts and sat in a stiff, mahogany chair, and crossed her legs to allow one foot to wiggle impatiently.

"What did you want father, that it could not wait until dinner?"

"A letter has arrived that I believe will concern you, from my old friend on Skagos."

"Skagos? The 'Friend' who embarrassed you and has been holding a favour over your head for almost 2 decades? That old friend?"

"Why yes, Baelor Hagen, ever cautious has taken some time to decide, on his reward, but I do not begrudge him that he is old, and has been for some time."

"As you say, what is it that concerns me? Will an emissary be arriving?"

"In a manor a speaking yes, Ezra Hagen, his only son will be coming as an emissary … and a suitor."

Meargery had been nodding along, waiting to be excused but before the 'r' had left his tongue her head snapped up, a sudden predatory look in her eye.

"What? How could you agree to this? You know of my ambitions of becoming queen! Grandmother will not allow it!" tears were beginning to blur the corners of her vision, her breath constricting in her chest she forced it down seized control of herself and said in her most controlled and cold voice. "how could you? how could you betray your family?"

"Because I am honour bound to agree, there is however a loophole for us, Baelor has given us a way out, his son can decide if he wants to marry you or not. If you can make yourself undesirable and he asks for something else your dreams of being queen will be secured." A slow smile spread across her face, "Well father what can you tell me of Ezra Hagen?"


	5. Chapter 5

The sea was whipping past the bow, sending up little flashes of spray across the deck, both sails were lowered and billowing, and two-thirds of the oars were keeping a lazy time to urge us on our way south.

Alvin approached me and leaned himself against the rail as if to advertise how tall he was compared to me,

"May I know your plans? What do you intend to do when we arrive in Kings Landing, I have heard that the king is moving north to name a stark hand of the king? Will we wait for him to return, or ride straight for Highgarden?"

"I would rather tell you and Boldrick together so that I do not have to repeat myself."

"You can if you want, but I wouldn't recommend it, he is spewing sick in as many directions as he can."

"I wonder what he will do in a storm. Anyhow my intentions are to arrive in Kings Landing, buy thirty horses, take half the men ride for Highgarden, the other half and Captain Amen can do as they please provided that they are back in time to meet us and the king."

"A sound plan, what do you intend to do if they refuse to the marriage?"

"Leave without a fuss and kill them later."

An eye brow is raised and lowered, "Is it your life goal to show no emotion?" I asked rather peevishly.

"Would you prefer if I gasped and clapped both hand to my heart?"

"No, I wouldn't, would you care to spar with me? Perhaps you will grunt or grimace in pain."

"Here on the deck? I suppose it will be a lesson in balance."

"Meet me back here in 5 minutes?"

"You need 5 minutes to do what?"

"Tighten my armour."

"You mean to lay an ambush."

"Well, I may have been planing on jumping on you, but not a real ambush."

"Perfectly respectable, ill just nip down for some steel."

When he came meandering back up from below, he had an eight foot spear under his arm, a slim oval shield on his forearm and 2 long knives in his belt, this may seem like odd weapons to a mainlander but on Skagos they are rather commonplace.

After dragging my helm on I stepped back and began circling him round and round the deck, waiting for him to make the first move, he was as it happens the first to move, a full body lunge that would have driven the air from my lungs, I however reversed my circle to cut back across his unprotected side brought my stabbing spear down like and axe on his arm sending his weapon clattering to the floor, he backed off fast, circled around a mast for some breathing room slid his shield off and drew his knives, he came in fast and low, under my defensive slash, ignored his knives and bulled his shoulder into me, sending me staggering back off balance against his flurry of blows, as I was backing up against the rail, I slammed the shaft of my spear under his chin with all the force that I could muster. this gave me time to deposit my spear on my back and draw my sword, I still had greater reach than him but could now almost match his cadence of blows, as his right blade came zooming towards my face, up the side of my sword, I jerked it away from him as hard as I could, in the hopes of disarming him, I failed merely off balancing him. His other blade crouched into my mail, driving the air from my lungs. But I was inside his guard now, I drove the bronze pommel of my sword into his helmet as hard as I could, and was satisfied by the grunt of pain that I received, Alvin flopped back onto his back out of breath, the entire battle had taken less that thirty seconds.

"You fight well" he said as he yanked his open faced helmet off.

"Not as well as my sister, though our battles are generally longer than that."

"The Crowl style of warfare has always been stealth, trickery, and deception with some extreme brutality thrown in."

"That it is and that is also why you are now my formal advisor."

"It is an honour." Was all he said, but there was a genuine smile to go with the lone eyebrow.

Some crew men who had been watching the duel moved off with neutral expressions.

Now Amen approached the two of us "I am glad to see that you two are enjoying your time on my ship, not like your fat friend."

"I wasn't aware that Boldrick was overweight, however yes the open sea is rather enjoyable, how can I help you?"

"Well I have been wondering, what will my contract involve? Your fathers letter said only that I would be in his service for the better part of a year extending to potentially just over a year. I would like to know what you intend to do in this year, and what part I will play."

"Very well I won't begrudge you that, my plan is to sail to Kings Landing, acquire horses for say half the men, ride with them for Highgarden, meanwhile you may either ride with us, or stay with your ship, you and the remaining half of the crew, may do what you please provided you don't get caught braking the law, you can pirate, steal, plunder but be back in Kings Landing in two months from now. After that you will wait in Kings Landing until I speak with the king, then we will return home hopefully with my bride, the excitement will be int the ride across Westeros. Where we will terrify as many greenlanders as we can. Thats about it."

"Not exactly a war but better than fishing."

"How long do you imagine will it take for us to reach Kings Landing?"

"No more than 2 weeks, if we keep on rowing."

I returned to my place at the prow, gazing out to my future, if I tilted my head just so, I could hear miserable retching from below the decks.

**A bit shorter than I would have liked but I have been sick all week.**

**Next chapter will contain some rather graphic violence.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning the F bomb will be dropped, when the drunk is moved skip down 6 lines, if you cannot handle such profanities. Should I increase the rating if I intend to swear some more?**

Kings Landing, the illustrious and mighty capital of Westeros, what an utter shit heap, are all cities like this? Miserable filthy hovels stretching on and on and on, and the sewage, runs down the streets, mixing with the mud and filth of this miserable, shit heap of a city, have I said miserable and shit heap often enough to deliver my point? Compared to Steel town, Kings Landing lost in everything other than size, filth, and evil little children running throughout the crowds, cutting purses. Ezra and his band of 10 crew men, drew quite a few stares in their furs and mail. They were moving slowly towards the Red Keep to talk with the small council about borrowing some horses. The Red Keep and the Sept of Bealor stood out like gems, but they were gems trying to hide the muck on which they lay, at the main gate of the Red Keep they were stopped by 2 guards wearing the gold of the city watch.

"Who are you? And what is your business in the red keep?"

"I am Ezra Hagen these are my associates and we are here to speak with the small council, may they forgive us for coming unannounced."

"Just give me a moment to find you an escort"

"I don't think that necessary I am sure we can find our own way, a servant will point us in the right direction."

The apparently more senior of the guards gave us what must have been his best apologetic smile, it made me want to punch him "Apologies we are not allowed to allow someone unannounced in without an escort of two men."

"If we were evildoers or assassins how would two men stop us?"

Again the maddening smile and then "two men per person."

"Well, for the moment you are only two men so stand aside or die."

Now his smile turned to a snarl, and I must say it suited him much better. "You dare threaten the city watch? You'll pay for that."

"Boldrick your up now that you've regained your legs, don't kill anyone but show these sods why they don't meddle with the Skagosi."

At my command he lumbered forwards, pulling the two faced axe from a loop on his belt as he went, to intercept the 2 guards moving towards me, to be fair to the guards they were probably expecting some simple farmer, swinging a hatchet over their head, what they got was a bored, and somewhat humiliated Skagosi warrior looking to prove himself and blow off some steam. He flicked the first mans thrust to the side with contempt and sent him spinning to the ground with a ringing blow across the face. The second man was mildly more intelligent, and tried to fight a defensive fight, which lasted about four parries before Boldrick grew impatient, reached down his enemy blade seized the hilt, wrenched it away and kicked the man to the side of the doorway. And stood back with a bow.

"Not to shabby, for a boy who spent the last 2 weeks puking up enough vomit to feed a household. Anyhow let us move along, I don't really fancy waiting for more of these to turn up, however impressive that may have been."

After moving through the doorway and into the Red Keep, We waylaid a few servants and were given some incredibly detailed directions to the chamber of the small council.

After a loud knock and some rather disgruntled mutterings, we entered trooping in 2 by 2, to stand before a table on a slightly raised dais. Sitting at this table were the small council, consisting of Peter Baelish the power hungry master of coin, Renly Baratheon the famously social, master of laws also Roberts younger brother, Grand Maester Pycelle, a longtime Lannister puppet, and Varys the spider and master of whispers and the the real reason that I am here, you may feel that I am oddly up to date for a young boy whom has never before left Skagos, however as I have told you, though the Hagens do not possess the most powerful armies of Skagos, we are the richest and our armies are growing while the other houses slowly shrink, anyhow my father was the one who set up our intelligence network, while he was fighting in the Rebellion he received many a useful tidbit that aided him in the war effort, most of the informers are still informing, for us and do well to keep us up to date on what is happening in the wider world.

"My Lords thank you for receiving me on so little notice, I trust I find you well."

Renly was the first to speak, a rather amused grin creeping onto his face.

"I must admit that this is the first I have heard of this, who are you exactly and why are you here?"

"My name is Ezra Hagen I am here on family business and to speak with King Robert on his return, at the moment I would like to borrow some 30 horses I will of course leave a deposit, to ensure that I return them."

"Can you not buy the horses yourself? Has your house fallen so low?" That was Peter Bealish his arrogant smile, sliding onto his face.

"I could but I fear that I would loose money when reselling them. This to me seems a more favourable option."

"Very well, give this note to the stable master, and may I know what your family business is?" This was Renly again, scribbling on a piece of paper before handing it to me.

"You may not. Good day. Lord Varys may I have a word after the meeting?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure."

After leaving and dismissing my men to wander about the courtyard, I waited patiently on a stone bench outside of the hall, the only notable thing to happen was an officer of the gold cloaks rushing into the meeting, and then out again. After the rest off the lords filled out I moved to the door to poke my head round and find, Varys waiting for me at the table.

"How can I be of help?"

"Actually I was the one hoping to be of help, whatever you need, I will do for you, all that I need is to be kept up to date on information."

"How interesting, why should I use you as my pawn? What advantages do you posses over my urchins?"

"I have a small amount of manpower at my disposal, a ship, and no bad blood with any of the Noble families I am however Noble enough to be feasted at almost any keep."

"I will consider your proposal carefully, I will not commit yet, I will see how you deal with the Tyrell situation, and the decide."

"You are up to date. How on earth did you know about that, you don't have any spies on Skagos do you? Or is Mace Tyrell not as discreet as he would have us think?"

"My little bird flew from Highgarden, though I have tried many times to establish myself on Skagos, most of my spies seem to disappear after no more than a fortnight."

"Uninvited guests have never been welcome on Skagos. I daresay that your investments are at the bottom of a latrine somewhere."

"How unfortunate. What can I do but try again? Skagos is a blank spot on the map, I don't like not knowing what is where."

"Well it has been enlightening speaking with you, Lord Varys, I look forward to next time."

"As do I, my friend, as do I."

As we were leaving the Red Keep we were accosted by some fifteen gold cloaks, with a captain who said "I heard what you did to my men, I went to the small council they said not to bother you, but remember boy the streets are dirty and crowded and there are many sharp blades lurking for an unwary back."

"Thank you I will make a point of being wary."

The Stable master tried to equip us with 30 war horses, and we had to go find the Garrons ourselves, other than that the hardest part was trying to see that all of the Skagosi who had elected to ride with me managed to get on their horses, It took about 10 minutes to ensure that everyone was mounted before we set off at a gentle trot moving towards the edge of the city to see how well the majority of our party could ride, After trying to crane my neck round for five minutes to watch the men behind me shuffle about in a confused kerfuffle, I took action dividing them into 3 groups of 10 between Alvin, Boldrick, and I. After an afternoon of prodding, poking and correcting we trooped back to the city, a sorry sweaty gaggle, of grumbling men. After returning the horses to their master and moving back to the ship to rest I locked myself in my tiny cabin to flop exhausted, back onto my cot, I wasn't tired from the riding so much as staring at everyone else correcting whatever I could find and trying to keep control of barely 30 men. Tomorrow would be better, I hope.

As it happens it was not a better day though certainly more exciting, with my words to the gold cloaks in mind I brought my small yew bow with me as I broke my fast, in a small in nearby, my armour and weapons already secured.

The meal consisted on unidentifiable flesh, greasy cheese, and bad wine made worse with water. As I was just finishing my meal, watching people filtering in and out, there was a man at the bar acting rather foolishly, calling for more and more ale he must have been here since last night. Behaviour like would earn you a swift blade to the back, but green landers are generally more tolerant. When the bar keep refused him he turned violent, without doing any real damage. Mostly staggering around swinging without any real contact. However several people left in a hurry, and it was no more than a minute before three gold cloaks stepped in to drag the man out and probably drop him in the harbour. While two of them were occupied with dragging the man out the third turned to survey the room, his eyes skimming over me before flicking back.

"You!" Furry mixed with horror creeping into his voice.

"Me?" I was mildly surprise I didn't remember ever meeting this man.

"Your the little shit who attacked my men."

"Thats not entirely true they were restricting me in my most lawful business, and I had my associate remove them from my path." I said trying to confuse this short, angry, balding little person so I could work out he was.

"Men! Leave the drunk and come restrain this little savage."

"My I ask, who the fuck are you?"

"I am Janos Slynt commander of the city watch."

"And you are aware that the small council has instructed the gold cloaks to not harm me, or my men?"

"Well not in so many words, Renly just laughed and shoed my man out. No one said anything about protection."

"In that case…" I reached for my bow and had it levelled at his face before his sword had left its scabbard.

"I think I will be leaving."

"I don't think so." his gold cloaks had returned.

"You two do you have any ambition? Because if any of you lunge, your commander dies, you could take his place."

"Ha we are not backstabbers, like you savage." This was the man on the right, Janos Slynt nodded approvingly before turning to his other companion "What about you? Do you want to be commander of the city watch?"

"No my Lord." Was all her managed to get out before I loosed my arrow deep into the right mans throat, as he had seemed the more aware of the two. A gurgling chuckle was all he managed to get out before he collapsed. spurting blood across Janos Slynt's cloak.

I was just beginning to nock another arrow, when Slynt got his sword free, I backed off as he swung at me like a mad animal bellowing his rage. Just as I was drawing back to stick an arrow in his nose, his sword connected, not with me but with my bow. There was a terrible splintering shriek and slap, as my bow shattered and the string slapped into my arm with tremendous force. The pain was incredible, if you have ever shot a bow, you will know that the pain of being slapped by your bow is not something to mock. My stout little bow was a powerful thing especially for its size, and this wasn't a graze this was a full on slap. Glancing down I could see a long deep cut, stretching from the outside of my wrist to the inside of my elbow, I could see just a little bone glimmering through. My preferred weapon gone, I did the only thing that appealed to me; I ran for it. Dodging around the gold cloaks and out the door as fast as my feet would carry me. Running is something I pride my self in. I am not the fastest of sprinters, but from middle distance to long, I have it down. Slynt was a receding shiny thing in the distance, by the time I reached the ship, blood sprinkling the ground behind me. I had fallen, in some rather foul smelling puddles, and was eager to wash my wound out.

"Where is Crail?" I bellowed at the first man I saw on deck, he looked bewildered for a moment before gibbering something intelligible "Never mind bring me bandages, and boil some seawater. Now." I bellowed snapping him into action. Within a minute he was back a pot full of sloshing water in one arm, and a role of bandages in the other. I sat on a stool beside the small on deck stove, as he began heating the water over charcoal. Just as it was beginning to come to a boil, I gently dipped my arm in, hissed teeth gritted, and sank up to the elbow, and held it there for the best part of a minute the salt and heat burning deep into my arm.. When I gingerly pulled my arm out it was angry red colour. "Bandages." my helper, came forward handed me a bandage which I wrapped gingerly around my forearm and tied with my teeth. "Ah thank you. Who are you?" He looked rather taken aback that I had consider him. "Me my lord? I am Cressen."

"And Cressen what do you think I should do about being attacked without provocation by the commander of the city watch?"

"Kill him?"

"Don't be barbaric! We can't kill the commander of the city watch."

"Sorry my lord, of course not."

"We have him demoted, then we kill him. Sound that bloody horn.!"

Cressen tried, quite valiantly but was rewarded with nothing but a quiet shriek.

"Doesn't matter, find someone else to blow it."

"I am the only one on board my lord."

"What? Go and find at least half the others."

"Are you sure that is wise, should the gold cloaks try to attack you again?"

"I am sure. Go."

As he was leaving I could see Slynt's other man panting into range as Cressen ran off.

"Where is your master?"

"Gone… to….collect more men." He gasped between wheezes.

"So he sends you alone ahead, to do what exactly?"

"To scout and arrest you if possible."

"You didn't consider not coming along the water front in plain sight?"

"Well no, haste was of the essence."

"Well I have enjoyed talking with you but what do you intend to do once you recapture your breath?"

"Arrest you I suppose." his voice questioning.

"Well I can't allow that, you can either trot off the way you came, or die here on this dock, in the fish guts and muck. Your choice."

"My duty to the city requires that I-"

He didn't get any farther because as he had been talking I was reaching up to scratch my head and grab the throwing knife on the back of my neck which I now flung with as much force as I could muster, I had been aiming for his throat but I suppose my aim was a little shaky from loss of blood, and it buried itself hilt deep in his left eye. His throat would have hopefully killed him, but the eye is a strong thing, and he fell back screaming and flailing his helmet clattering away across the wood, clawing at his face blood gushing down the side of his face and chest. I was just finishing him off with my short sword when his hands managed to find the dagger hilt, he wrenched it out spraying blood across my face and into my mouth, I recoiled disgusted, and angered at my moment of weakness cleaved his skull in half to end his incessant wailing, grey matter mixing with the blood on the dock.


	7. Chapter 7

**You may want to go back, I have made some changes to Rayne they are rather important. **

**Please be aware that this is unedited, if you notice any problems please tell me and I will fix it.**

"You can't just come in here, and start cleaving heads in half!"

"I did not 'just come in here and start cleaving heads' I came here spoke quite cordially, with this council asked to borrow horses, spent one day training my men before being attacked by the commander of the city watch, and defending myself as any man has a right to do."

"I have ser Slynts word that you provoked him and his men. That you put an arrow in ones heart and that he only just escaped with his life."

"Well who's word will you believe? Mine, ser Slynt's or your brother's."

"My brother has nothing to do with this and nor will he, you will apologies to see Slynt as is expected and pay a small fine."

"Good fucking luck, I shall refuse to pay or speak with Slynt. I shall await your brothers return when he will put you back in your place."

"What you say is true, my brother will side with you." admitted Renly with a sigh "I will drop the charges provided you hasten your departure from Kings Landing for your safety as much as the Gold Cloaks.

"I find this much more agreeable, I have been itching to leave this stinking city anyways. I am sure this visit will have taken a year off of my life span. Good day, I wish you good health."

After leaving the Red Keep and gathering my men, I moved toward the stables to collect our beasts, giving charge of the unicorn to Alvin as he was a competent rider. After a lot of grumbling and shuffling we were finally all mounted and I asked the stable master where he would recommend I go to find food for the journey.

He grunted, looking up from yelling at a blacksmith with substandard horse shoes on display, to jerk his thumb across the street at a large low building with a sigh depicting a cleaver, a scythe and an axe.

Inside it was dark and cool, with bales upon bales on stuff, you name it he had it, food, clothing, weapons, animals, raw material

A small bald man who reminded me of an insect scuttling about beneath the earth came hurtling out of the darkness just before a bell tinkled as the door closed.

"Greetings good sers how may I be of service on this fine day?"

"The stable master recommended you as a provider of food for our journey to the Reach. Was he correct in this?"

"Why of course, I am a purveyor of all manor of things."

"In that case please bring us enough meat, flour, and dried fruit and vegetables for three weeks, I will be paying here and now in gold if you are fast."

"Of course." He blew a small whistle about his neck and half a dozen men stepped out of the shadows

"You heard him, step lively!" sent them scurrying on their way.

"May I ask where you are from? You may feel that it is none of my business but I have been entrusted with a great many things over the years and perhaps something is waiting down here in the deep of the slums for you."

I was thinking what an odd little man, and preparing to ignore his request, when Boldrick spoke up loudly "We hail from Skagos, what is it to you little man?"

He looked curiously between me and Boldrick before saying, "Nothing I assure you, only are any of you defended of house Hagen?"

he was looking strait at me, when I looked up to nod to him,

"In that case would you care to accompany me? I have something to give you."

I followed him silently into the darkness, down many twisting hallways which he seemed to know by heart, even when others would have lost him I followed, I have always been comfortable beneath the ground. When I began to get a creeping suspicion that he was bringing me down here to kill me and was loosening my dagger in its sheath did he stop and seize a chest that had been carefully tucked away in a corner. Inside was a large stiff bundle, which he pressed into may arms before lighting a torch.

"You are a son of Bealor are you not?"

"Yes how did you know and what is this thing?"

"You have something of him in you, and that is a robe which he entrusted to me when he was in the capital. He said to give it to one of his descendants should he come to Kings Landing and that I was to tell him that it would be used to help speed his transformation."

"What?"

"I don't know thats all he said, and then he just left, for Skagos never to return, I have no idea what he meant all I know is that I was paid well and that this is what I was told to do. Now I suggest that we get back before your men kill any of my people."

"Agreed."

After a much shorter more direct route back I found my men waiting impatiently beside a large pile of food.

"Divide it between you each man caries his share in a pack, which I hope can be provided." I glanced at my friend, who nodded.

"And you are?"

"I am called Caeceleus, what do they call you?"

"I am Ezra Hagen. And you can call me friend should you ever need my help."

"You are most gracious, I wish you well in all your endeavours, today and tomorrow."

After we exited that broad, low building I turned to my men, and said "You saw the large golden coins I payed with?" grunts of accent.

"That coin will be yours. The food on your backs is worth gold, whatever you do not eat I will try to sell in Highgarden, whatever money I make is yours, this is why we will be surviving off of the land."

As my men scrabbled about looking for things to carry, I paused to examine my bundle more closely. It was a coat that much was clear to me. It appeared to be made of thin pale white leather layered over many times and laced together with bronze wire, there was a small amount of embroidery also in bronze depicting symbols I did not know. I tried it on, although it was to big it felt comfortable and cool, reaching to well beneath my knees and past my fingertips, the wonderfully large hood was also too large however if I rolled back the sleeves and kept the hood off, I quite enjoyed it. Being all in white it would have looked rather regal, had it not been stained with, what looked like ash, salt, and blood. The men did well, only falling off once or twice a piece, and I had set a rather brisk trot for our pace, Rayne provided great amusement for all, dashing in and out of the woods covered in mud or leaves and sometimes coming back with a bird, or rabbit bouncing merrily in his jaws. Over the course of the day, I let men go foraging off the path, provided that they returned, and kept pace with the main party, it seemed that about 4 of them had bows and knew how to use them. When we set up for camp, I gave a new order.

"I will expect all of you to be able bowman by the time we reach Highgarden, you will practice every day before bed, I believe that you can make some rudimentary bows until we can find some proper ones."

This was greeted by discontent grumbling, seemingly lead by none other than the spokesmen of the crew, Raig.

"The bow is a cowards weapon, used by the untruthful and gutless."

"Is that a challenge to my authority? Sound awfully close to mutiny, which is punishable by death."

"Aye it is a challenge, I feel that we should move back to Skagos and go raiding much more interesting than all of this nonsense of horses and bows."

I had enough, I knew that if this continued I would lose what little loyalty I still had from theses men, so I did what I had to I went for my dagger.

Raig was ready for me, an short axe in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Obsidian to steel? Not exactly wise."

"Perhaps not wise, but Skagosi."

"Then die as a proud Skagosi."

I am a rather paranoid person, who wears armour every waking hour, however chain mail doesn't really do much for you against an axe, this in mind I backed off, fast. Casting my mind around looking for another angle, and then he was on me, his axe flashing in the sun, his first blow aimed for the joint between my neck and shoulder, I shrugged my helmet in to receive the brunt force and it rang rather pleasantly like a gentle chime. That was the only strike he was aloud, as I looped one arm round his locking it and his axe in close to my side, and tried to drive my dagger into his eye, he caught my wrist with his loose hand. We hung there for a moment struggling but then his larger frame made itself useful. He started to twist my wrist round, trying to stick me with my own dagger. All I could think was 'I am going to die, here, in this random stretch of the Rose Road killed by a random mutineer. Thara is never going to stop gloating.'

Suddenly I was above the scene looking down through the leaves of a weirwood tree, about to watch myself die. I felt boiling anger surging up through me, charing my innards and heart to an angry crisp and before I knew it I was leaping back down towards my body, digging my claws into Raig's face and tearing ripping and roaring my defiance. Listening to his sweet screams and lapping up his sweeter blood as it pumped its way out of his neck.

**Sorry for the late update, I find that free time reduces my productivity.**

**Ok, many of my few reviews, mention the unlikely hood of Mace Tyrell marrying his only daughter of to nobodies. Think of it this way, he is being blackmailed, Baelor will spread the word that the tyrell word is worthless and not to be trusted, also, house hagen may not be one of the dominant great houses, however they can control some seven thousand men if they gain control of Skagos, which they will, this is enough to influence the war of the five kings. I expect them to be in sight of Highgarden by chapter 8 with more detail in 9, Also I have been entertaining the idea that behind the classic view of Highgarden, there is what is called the "Roots" which is the town and slums which supports the castle, stretching all the way to the Mander and the docks. What do you think? Thank you if you bothered to read my rather long authors note.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok the advisor of the Hagens has been called a few things so far, from now on it will be Crael.**

I woke under the canopy of a large tree, propped against its trunk, on top of a folded cloak, sitting across from me on a rock was Crael, dosing fitfully, a large leather book across his knees, in the distance I could hear the twang and whistle of bows being used.

I smiled; at least they were using there down time productively. Reaching out with one toe I prodded Crael in the shin, causing him to snort awake. "Ah my lord, that was quite a nasty scuffle, I trust you understand why we did not help you?"

"I had to prove myself, if I needed interference I would be deemed week, as I am now thanks to Rayne."

"Quite the contrary actually, they are now hailing you as a skin changer. I don't suppose you knew you had the gift until now?"

Skin changers are quite commonplace on Skagos, with one or two in every tribe and group, the Hagens are famous for being very powerful skin changers, but it had died out with my great great grandfather having inhabited a lynx.

"Well I think I was starting to warg with my dog before Thara killed her. Other than that no, I did not know."

"You might also wonder why your father sent me with you when I have not had the strength to pull a bow for many a year now?"

"Yes, actually I was wondering how theoretical lessons could be helpful with shooting, I am already an able bowman, all I need is to build up my strength."

"Your father sent me, because the blood of the children is strong in you. Before you attack me with questions allow me to explain. There were several elder races in the dawn of time. Amongst them the children of the forest of Westeros, the 'Old ones' of Leng and the Ifequevron of northern Essos. There are a few people who have the blood of the elder races in them. Yes there are many people who can slip their skins." he said as I was about to interrupt. "But the elders could do much more than that, the green sight is one example and control of different or multiple animals at the same time is another example. Your father is descended from the children of the forest and your mother from the old ones, their combined blood "

"So you are saying that I have magical powers?" disbelief making my voice high, what a load of codswallop, I can believe that I am a skin changer, but the magical descendant of the fables? That is a bit much.

Crael seemed to know what I was thinking, smiling contentedly at me waiting for it to sink in over the coming months.

"Moving on from your utterly mad beliefs, you are still my most experienced advisor available to me. I Raig dead?"

"Yes moving on from my mad beliefs, and your destiny, Raig is dead though he spent quite some time whispering in the road, I am sorry to tell you that your dagger shattered when it glanced off of your helm."

Well shit, I had had that dagger for almost eight years, it was perhaps my favourite possession, larger than most obsidian blades by a few inches. "Did someone collect the pieces?"

In response he tossed me a small leather pouch which once prized open contained a few shards and so much black shining sand, it was almost enough to bring a tear to my eye, stupid thing to cry about but it had been at my side for so long. I resoled then and there to keep it, a decision that would have infinite benefits. The men were practicing on the hillside using some of the crudest bows I had ever seen however the few who knew what they were doing held nothing back in giving advice and pointers and I felt that they were doing fairly well for the state of their equipment, when I praised them they were much more respectful, or at least by Skagosi standards, hardly a hand twitched towards a handle and there was not a snarl to be seen. After the mid day meal, we set off again riding quickly down the Rose road.

We were now well into the Reach, having been riding for just over a week and a half, we had bought adequate bows for my men in Ashford after being refused at Bitter Bridge, the lord of bitter bridge had regretted it and perhaps the lord of Ashford had heard his troubles as he was quite cordial in an arrogant self important way. I had also decreed that my men would have to pay me back for the bows with money made from the game shot. Apart from Raig's Rebellion as it had been dubbed there was no open hostility, other than a scrap over a tavern wench, the men seemed to be settling under my command. I now wear my shattered obsidian dagger in a pouch around my neck, it makes a desiccate jingling as we ride. The young unicorn is growing well, strong and true, he has been nick named Will, though we have to leave his official name to Joffrey, who is concerning me more and more every day. So much of my appeal to Robert will possibly depend on his son, who if the rumours are to be believed is a worshipper of the red god, who burns animals and drinks their blood, I know better than to put to much faith in rumours such as these, but there is always a shred of truth behind the lies. In the last village we were told that Highgarden was no more than two days ride and that was yesterday after noon, my men have done much better now their average to hit a moving target is perhaps seven out of ten, which is more than acceptable for archers fighting in bulk. The weather has been becoming noticeably hotter day after day the farther we ride south, the men have been suffering worst, my clothing is of better quality and my whit leather coat shields me from the worst of the heat, many of them are now riding shirtless, armour and clothing bundled behind them. The sun is dipping down to kiss the horizon now, turning the sky a deep orange, shot through with pink, and before you know it the ground is falling away to the shores of the greatest river in Westeros, The Mander giant and green is nothing like the crystal clear rushing streams of Skagos, it is a ponderous thing slowly dragging itself down to the sea. On the other side of the Mander is Highgarden which claims to be the most beautiful castle in the world, Highgarden reminds me of an alabaster plum: fat, juicy, and ripe for the picking.

Highgarden has 3 circular walls surrounding a castle on the hill, all are pale marble, the outer is the lowest and comprises a broad band of hedges, for play and war the second hold the upper gardens said to be the finest, and the last the castle itself.

"Boldrick! Bring that great silly horn over here and let her scream" This is the family horn I mentioned, made from the horn of a Scraeh, a very large dangerous rumoured carnivorous species of goat, living in the highest mountains of Skagos, reputed to be ridden by Rann herself. When you blow a Scraeh horn it does not bellow like a common horn, it screams your presence, and is bound to send a shiver down the spine of any and all within hearing, the horn is large almost four feet long, and bound in silver carved with old runes that now that I think about it are similar to those on my coat. When Boldrick managed to ponder his way to the front of the line (He had taken to riding the slowest) he unclipped it from his saddle and gave it a good long toot, the noise that came out would have been in place, coming out of a mothers mouth after she finds all her five children slaughtered at her feet. Anyways the reaction was almost instant, the few lanterns that were being lit absurdly early, were swinging about as the guards attempted to find the source of the noise, by the time we had arrived in the small huddle of houses this side of the river, there was an eager bargeman and his sons, brothers, cousins and various family ready to pole us across in three barges. After paying him handsomely and being answered with, "Thankee kindly me great screamin lord of many horses and coins." we moved forwards to the nearest gate in the outer wall, where I began a shouting match with a grey haired old guard who refused us because we did not have proper clearance and he had just closed the gates for the night. I had just resolved to shoot him in five seconds when another much younger head popped over and much more calmly asked who I was and what I wanted, after hearing what I had to say, he got in a shouting match with the grey beard, when he eventually won, the gates meandered open one after the other, and we passed through to meet the younger head while the other stalked off angrily. "Greeting I am Loras Tyrell, youngest son of Lord Mace." He added enfaces on 'youngest' in an attempt to rile me, why? I have no idea. Some stupid mainland idea no doubt,

"I am Ezra Hagen, this is Alvin Crowl and Boldrick Stane, the rest answer to me." By the last part I meant that I would deal with any problems they caused. Loras just looked at me strangely before gesturing me into the maze, try though I did I couldn't keep track of all of our twist and turns, though Loras seemed to know it by heart, I would have to familiarize myself with the maze lest I need to make a fast getaway and don't have time to bumble. At the second wall there was a gate standing open waiting for us, and behind it there was much more manicured gardens full of all manor of exotic plants. The third and final walls were the highest and most imposing, but they to also opened silently at the sight of Loras, Inside was a respectable, white castle centred on looks more than defensibility with to many large window to be practical in a siege. I could already see an easy way to scale to any of the window I pleased, after showing us the main hall, which was mostly shrouded in shadow he showed us out of the eastern of the three doors, to a large group of guest rooms, after bidding us good night, Loras left us to our own devices, after organizing for five men to be awake at all times and deciding who was cooking breakfast tomorrow I sent them to bed. And left to wander the castle for a few hours trying to get a sense of what was where. To the south of Highpass was a large dark mass which I took for a town, and then the Mander on 2 sides, inside of the castle there were barracks, a training yard, stables, an inner keep for the Lord and his family and various buildings of no apparent importance. I finally padded off to bed enjoying how soundless my sealskin boots were on the stone floors. As I was moving back to my place I could see light in a window in the Lords keep. Probably some silly maidens gossiping about the scary men in the walls.

Meargery, was indescribably irritated, her silly flock of friends would not shut up. They were babbling about rugged Skagosi princes and wether or not they should be viewed as desirable. She was preparing to pull the pillow off of her head to tell them to shut up again when they suddenly quieted all on their own. They were all gathered by the window peering out into the night, trying to find something in the pitch black darkness.

**Next chapter will have breakfast with some of the Tyrells and dinner with the rest. Sorry if this is to slow for you but this is a hobby and I have stuff to do.**


	9. Chapter 9

This is the longest chapter by far, enjoy and please review with constructive criticism it helps give me perspective

In High pass, my sleep had always been deep, long and undisturbed. Mainly because I sleep with a dagger and have a tendency to lash out just after or even before waking. In Highgarden I had an unsettling feeling in the large bed with pale silk drapes, that they were closing in like the high mists of Skagos, although the mists are known to give people insight and knowledge they also drive them mad, and leave whole armies peacefully dead. High mists in mind I spent the night on the broad window seat, in the comforting light of the moon with Rayne bedding down in the rafters. All the same my sleep was light and broke often, every time a leaf flashed past the moon, or a servant scurried past in the hall I would bolt upright dagger drawn reaching towards my short sword, eyes on the door. I had the sense that I was in a vast garden and the roots were gathering round to drag me under ground.

The next morning I woke just before the obnoxiously bright sun, dressed in my lightest cleanest clothes (the thinnest of felt shirts which was almost a vest, dark mahogany seal skin breaches) I wore my armour, chain mail and all with my helmet perched on the back of my head, I left my spear and bow behind but kept my short sword as I felt naked without my dagger. When I left my rooms with Rayne padding at my side the sun was well in sight over the horizon. I began retracing my steps the great hall, to break my fast. As I strolled through the many courtyards and hallways of Highgarden not all together sure where I was going, but content to wander and watch the castle come to life. There were me training in one courtyard and some horses being fitted for an outing in another, all around me there was a hustle and bustle of life was exhilarating. On Skagos I had only ever seen such a flurry of activity before battle, it made me wonder what they did before battle here, must be insanity. After about half an hour I found myself outside of the great hasll, and was about to shove the doors open and claim some food when a slightly flustered and out of breath servant, or steward or something, dressed in dark green accented with gold roses intercepted me and said, in a high drawn out squeal that "The Lady Olenna of house Tyrell bids thee good morn. She queries if thee would join her in the highgarden to brake thy fast." He starred at me dubiously as if this was beneath him, while he edged away from Rayne, who rather liked the look of his golden roses.

The highgarden I soon learned is a terraced garden high in the castle intended for the use of the Lord, however Lady Olenna had encouraged her husband Luthor to go hunting instead and taken up control of it for herself. She had never relinquished it to Lord Mace, preferring to keep her 'court of hens' there. I quite liked the sound of this queen of thorns. After climbing some ridiculous marble staircases and wandering around a knee high wall obviously meant to be jumped, we came to a secluded garden, inside a circular hedge there was a large marble pavilion, with a small table. It was entirely deserted save for an old woman seated at the table flanked by two massive men. Presumably bodyguards. My escort puffed himself up and said "My Lady Olenna I have Uuuughe." Seeing another speech coming I elbowed him hard in the side, driving his air out of him in a long gasp. As he staggered into a corner to try and catch his breath I took the only other seat in the room, opposite Lady Olenna and fixed a pleasant smile onto my face, at least I hoped it was a pleasant smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your invitation." I said emphasizing the last word, to say that I could have refused. The Lady in question who had been wearing a rather business like expression on her face, as if she were preparing to kill, skin, and cook me but was still deciding the best way to go about it. Something changed after she observed my brashness, perhaps it was approval. I still don't know. All she said was "I felt a sudden desire to meet the suitor of my granddaughter. To decide weather you'll do, or not."

"Ah, in that case what would you like to know?"

"Nothing, simply have breakfast with me."

"Wonderful."

Overall it was a very strange meeting, I got the sense that Lady Olenna was intelligent, and the matriarch of house Tyrell, although it remained to be seen if she could over rule her son, she also appeared to genuinely care for Margaery, either that or she was a very fine actress. Breakfast consisted of a light porridge, garnished with dried fruit, a sweet tasting loaf of bread and various fresh fruits and vegetables. I found the lack of flesh odd but refreshing. Overall it was a strange experience. We didn't talk at all, we ate the meal, she watched me and ordered the servants about, all of whom seemed ready and used to serving their mistress. She glanced at Rayne dismissed him as a threat and ignored him. After the meal she excused herself and retreated deeper into the castle. She left me a young boy as a guide who I sent away, preferring to wander on my own and learn the layout of the castle. I was passing through the castle looking for a place to practice archery when I came across a long slim garden hidden between two large marble building of uncertain function , ending in a set of half a dozen targets. Why these people can't understand the beauty of bare earth I will never know, they feel an inexplicable urge to cover up everything with green. After journeying back to my rooms to collect my new bow, quiver and spear I returned to my newfound garden to practice. Nocking my bow with practiced ease I drew back to my jaw and loosed. I am sorry to say that I missed. My arm gave a convulsive twitch and pain flared up my wound where my old bowstring had sliced me. Gasping with pain, eyes watering, I tried again and found that if I kept my fingers open and didn't clench my hand I could fire with mediocre accuracy, But if I started to focus my had would close on its own and I would miss and stagger away cursing. The spear wasn't much better, if only I had damaged my left hand I could have managed, but every time I tried to move with a jerk, my whole arm would seize up. Thoroughly discouraged I deposited my weapons in my room and moved towards the stable intent on going riding to clear my head, or perhaps visit the town, and see what kind of people it housed. I found Boldrick in the courtyard where men had been training. He stood surrounded by incapacitated men. He laughed when he saw me, and said "These southern flowers fall in droves to a good axe."

"I am sure they do. Come with me if you've had enough of knocking flowers over. Where is Alvin."

As soon as I spoke his name he unfolded himself from the shadowy corner where her had been lurking, and strode across the courtyard.

"You called?"

"Yes we are going riding its good for a commander to get to know his surroundings, and you two as well as my advisors."

Boldrick scowled fiercely but remained silent, Alvin kept his neutral expression as always. He was a strange one, but then the Crowl had always been strange. They were known for being reasonable and sensible until their blood was aroused when they truly lived up to their reputation for _Savagery_. I was beginning to wonder where all the Tyrell household was. I had met Loras the previous night, but he had not reappeared today. Olenna had said I would meet Meargery for supper. Willas the eldest who had been famously crippled by the red viper, could be excused not having found me, Garlan a famously able bodied knight had less of an excuse, and Loras who had shown me to my rooms should have appeared. Oh well who cares if they want to lock themselves away in their keep let them I am going riding. After we saddled our beasts, I led the way out of the main castle to the gardens which we crossed quickly, and the maze where we spent a few minutes wandering, before boldrick became inpatient and chopped down three hedges to clear a path to the outer wall, where the guards manning the wall hesitated to let us pass, having a whispered conversation of which I caught "The Lady … still out … don't want … dagger …" Eventually they let us through and we rode around the perimeter of the wall towards the town. Riding was second nature to me, and Alvin rode lightly and well, but Boldrick sat stiffly in his saddle jerking back and forth with every movement. After a great deal of proving and ordering he loosened up and rode with acceptable grace to the outskirts of the town of which I had never heard. It was large and most certainly permanent, stretching from between Highgarden and the Mander, with virtually no order, or plan, but a certain amount of obvious logic, it reminded me of the roots of a flower spread out beneath the soil. So that is what I called it 'The Roots' it was cleaner than Kings Landing but still had a heavy smattering of shit, however there was also a force of men gathering all the shit and moving it out of the town. We came upon a street largely dominated by tradesmen working with mettle, be they jewellers, blacksmiths or smelters. We lingered here looking at all the fine work, a valerian steel dagger caught my eye, as it was intended to and I dismounted to speak with the blacksmith, who was eyeing my goat with no small amount of interest. "How much is the Valyrian blade?"

"Ahh, that draws a lot of stares, it cost me and arm and a leg to get and I can't part with it for less than…four hundred golden dragons." He finished dramatically looking at me hopefully. I shook my head I had that much gold at the bottom of my bag in the castle but not a lot more and I knew I could not afford it. "What also do you have under thirty dragons?"

After purchasing a very thin very pointy stiletto dagger intended for poking holes through armour.

We left the very heavy sweet smell of rotting material behind as we rode out into the low rolling hills to the east of Highgarden, it was quite exhilarating racing ahead, leaping fences and pounding down narrow dirt roads, around mid day we spotted a large group of riders moving trough a lightly forested area.

Margaery was trying to decide what emotion to settle on, angry, defiant, or cold when she met which her potential husband. The Skag was what she was thinking of him as now. She had just settled on cold and turned back to watch her favourite hawk, Visenya smash a grouse out of the air when there was something of a commotion at the edge of her group of ladies, men at arms, and kennel men. Three riders were trying to move into the group, if they had been flying the tyrell colours or been unarmed, they would have been allowed to pass, as it was Ser William Wythers, her captain of guard had intercepted them and was demanding their business. After one of them made a sharp remark, he looked over his shoulder at her to see if he should let them through. And Margaery, ever charitable nodded graciously to let them pass, whoever they were. They turned out to be three men, boys really younger than her by a couple of years, obviously noble but of uncertain level, they could of been hedge knights in the making or the sons of respectable lords. They were riding some of the strangest mounts she had ever seen, two were shaggy little horses of the kind used to haul equipment if she spent the day out riding, the third, she didn't know what it was, a shaggy animal with what looked like the beginnings of horns. All were breathing had as if they had been running a distance. The boy on the left was tall and thin, with long clever fingers and a very pale complexion, the one on the right was, short squat and looked like he knew how to swing the axe on his belt, the one in the middle was the strangest of all, with skin about half as dark as a summer islander, her was both short and thin, but was wearing chain mail a smattering of plate and a helmet, pushed back to top of his head, his coat would have been handsome white leather had it not been stained with all manor of things. He was also riding what she had decided must be a very large goat. All in all they were the strangest trio she had ever seen. All of these thoughts flashed through her in a fraction of a second, before she smiled and said "How may I help you, today?" the broad squat one was staring at her open fronted dress, but the thinner two exchanged a glance before speaking. The goat rider who appeared to be the leader of the group said "We were on our way to Highgarden to meet with Lord Tyrell on behalf of our fathers, when we stumbled upon your party. We considered it rude to carry on, without saying hello to a member of the Tyrell family."

"Why, thank you, for taking the time to say hello. Would you care to join us on our hunt?"

"It would be our honour, to ride with one so distinguished as you. However we haven't the right equipment for hunting."

"I am sure we have enough to go around, what will you use? And as you know my name what are yours?"

"I would prefer the bow and you may call me Brynden Rivers."

He glanced over his shoulder at his pale companion who shrugged, and said in a voice like leaves on the wind "Edmund Rivers. I would manage with a spear if you have one to spare"

The big boy, looked uncomfortable as if his bastardry embarrassed him, and muttered "Jon Rivers." before starring down at his mount as if it were the most engaging thing on this earth. It was fairly obvious that they were uncertain as to what to do. So I gestured for a bow and spear to be brought forth and smiled kindly as they accepted them silently. Over the rest of the day they proved themselves to be able huntsmen, well the Brynden and Edmund did Jon seemed to have enough trouble with riding, but his form became much better after a few gentle pointers, before lapsing back and needing a few more pointers. I rode up from behind Brynden and gazed down at him from my long legged courser, he out of all of his companions rode as if he were meant to, moving easily on horseback and shooting with respectable accuracy while riding, he seemed to forget his limitations however and was firing at birds far out of his ability, he glanced up at me silently asking if I wanted something. I just smiled and said "You ride well."

"So do you, my Lady if a little daintily."

"Daintily?" I gasped no one had ever criticized my riding before. All he did was smile apologetically and nod "You let your horse lead you, you ride him well, but he is leading with you along for the ride."

"What would your solution be?"

"Decide where you are going, what route you will take and go there, don't let him veer of to go this way of that, stick to your course." All in all they were a strange trio, but they caught my interest. On the ride back to Highgarden they rode together at the back of the group talking in hushed tones, probably going over whatever they had to speak with father about.

Ezra was oddly impressed with his betrothed, even if she had not realized who they were, she seemed intelligent and kind, not to mention beautiful, but most importantly she was not a lady sitting in her tower waiting for something to happen, she was a rider, hawker, someone I could imagine tolerating. It would be interesting to see her reaction at dinner. After giving Boldrick a good smack, for trying to stare down Margaery's dress I asked a servant directions to the baths where I scrubbed myself thoroughly dressed in clean clothing tugged my mail on then my coat and finally my steel pauldrons, greaves, and vambraces. With minimal armament (sword, dagger, throwing knife) I moved into the great hall, where the boy who I elbowed that morning, grudging showed me into a seat at the nearly empty high table, I was sitting just to the left of the two centre chairs a place of honour. I was just sitting there waiting for other dinner guests to file in before the actual feast began, just thinking what a horrible shock it will be for Margaery when her new found friend, turns into the dreaded suitor from a barren northern island. Just as I was starting to think this might not be the best way to reveal myself to Margaery she swept into the hall picture of cold composure. She stared at me for a few seconds, dipped her head in acknowledgement, and took her place beside me at the hightable we spoke little only small talk, with non of the easy friendlymanor we had on the hunt. We danced once she asked me, I couldn't think of words to refuse and stumbled around for a few minutes before learning the steps and rather enjoying myself. I also met Willas, Garlan, and Mace Tyrell, as well as Alerie Tyrell once a Hightower. Willas was intelligent and I think he had already worked me out, and was already creating a plan to either help me or bring about my downfall. Garlan was tall broad and bearded, he also wore a sword and moved with the powerful grace of a skilled warrior, he clapped me on the back and said he hoped to see me in the training ring one day. Mace greeted me with a great deal of curtsey which I didn't know how to respond to Margaery rescued me and introduced me to her mother. She was a strange one she acted like an empty headed fool but in her eyes there was a cold steady calculation that frightened me. Loras wasn't present for which I was thankful, he was to loud and talkative for my taste, and his personality had grated on me in the few moments that I had known him. Tomorrow I decided I would visit the gods wood, the library and drag my men to the training grounds. The feast itself was nondescript and fairly quiet by Skagosi standards, our feast were famous for having drunken brawls that started wars. Thoughts buzzed about my head as I wandered back to my room to deposit myself on my windowsill for safe keeping. Rayne appeared in my window. Returning with a raven in his mouth. I sat up immediately, stole his raven from him and inspected it, it was most certainly a castle raven and on it leg there was a small parcel which I removed before returning it to Rayne. It was a basic run down of all of my activities since arriving in Highgarden addressed to Master of Whisperers. I felt a smirk creeping onto my face before tucking it into my coat and flopping onto my windowsill under the moon.

**There you go Hot of the Block almost twice as long as normal and absolutely unedited if there are any problems let me know and I will do my best. I have reached a cross roads that will affect the story later on. Should Ezra part on good terms with the Tyrells or bad. Should he be vengeful or forgiving, let me know what you think, and I will work on it in that angle.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes my lord, I am Ezra Hagen, you really cannot argue on that."

"Well I'm afraid that I am not sure."

"How can you not be sure? Its pretty bloody obvious. You met with me last night, you greeted me and we talked and now you can't remember that?"

"Well do you have any proof, any verification?"

"AAghhh" I just yelled, how could this be his defence, trying to pretend I wasn't who I said I was. That was the Lord of Highgarden's great plan to save his daughter, from the wicked savage of the north. I would have had more respect for him if he tried to kill me. Punched me, or stabbed me, or even poisoned me, it would of showed that he had a love for his family and the will to defend it. But his great willful defence was to pretend I didn't exist. I was deeply disappointed. I had been imagining plots and counter plots and how I would thwart them all. But this was it all there was, was this fat little man telling me I didn't exist, finally I had to go fetch his mother to knock some sense into him, I left her to it. After departing his solar in a blaze of anger, I gathered my men in the a courtyard and had them elect a leader, who would lead them should I ever be absent. They chose a man called Bartholmew Grasper, average to look at apart from his oily hair and well groomed beard, a rarity on Skagos, he had some pretty immediate ideas on things, such as a guard of at least five men, at all times. I agreed with reluctance as this was a hostile castle. . I instructed them to sell what food they had lugged across the country each man keeping whatever money he made. As they moved off in groups of three and four I headed strait to the training grounds, I had to work at fighting with my left hand because my right was currently out of commission and no Skagosi will ever follow a man who cannot defend himself. Before entering the courtyard I watched Garlan the Gallant smash four men to pieces at once. It was quite the sight, him with a round shield and longsword brutally cleaving his way through his opponents, he was not particularly quick, but he was strong and very precise finding the joints in his opponents armour, or sliding in just under their shield. His shield bore two golden roses twining about each other, in acknowledgement of his place as a second son. As I slipped into the sunlight he glanced up and smiled, the delighted pure and happy smile of a child. I don't mean that he looked childish six feet of bearded muscle. I mean that there was nothing reserved or held back in his expression it was all said. "Come spar with me."

"If you promise not to brake me." I said as I tugged my spear loose with my left hand and held it leading with my left, my right loosely grasping just above the butt. There was no more said, as he came lumbering lightly towards me, blade raising above his head. I didn't wait for it to come down, I moved in fast and struck his raised sword trying to off balance him or nock his weapon away, which I probably would have if I were his size or he mine. As it was, him which probably over a hundred pounds on me, he took a step back and shrugged his blade back into place. It went downhill from there. He came at slow and steady jabbing, hacking and slashing, it was like trying to stop a giant on a rampage. Every time I found an opening his shield shot up to catch my spear point. Finally I lost patients and ducked under one of his careful measured almost lazy blows, and tried to smack him in the back of the head. He ducked under and I over balanced before I know it I was flat on my back and he held my spear in his shield hand. "Your very good, if a little impatient. You may not like to hear it but you remind me of my younger brother, Loras. His fighting style is much like yours. Fast, and rather savage but effective."

"Im nothing like him. You may not like to hear it" I said mocking his earlier wording "But your little brother is a little shit. Always trying to catch me in a mistake. To prove that I am an uncultured savage unworthy of his darling sisters hand. One day soon or in a few years I am going to snap and drive a dagger through his skull. What say you Garlan of the house Tyrell."

"That you two will always be fighting until you recognize your similarities as thoroughly as you have recognized your differences. If you gain my brothers trust he will be your loyal friend until his death. If you raise his ire he will hunt you through all of the seven hells. Choose wether you want a loyal friend or a tireless enemy."

"Every man needs an enemy, what's the fun of life without one?"

"Just be sure that you don't amass to many enemies to soon. You have many years to find more later."

"Another round?"

"My pleasure."

We trained for the rest of the morning with me being soundly beaten but getting a better feel for fighting left handed. After visiting the baths to cool off I ventured into the famous library of Highgarden. The building and shelves were beautiful. The tower that housed the library was tall and graceful reaching to the sky in the pursuit of knowledge. At least that is what the builders had been thinking. Inside the rooms were too narrow and the library rather disjointed. The best part of it was the wall facing the door on the first floor. It was a mural depicting the rise of the Gardener kings. It was done entirely in deep dark heavy wood, which at one point had been painted but had long since had the paint rubbed off by hands running along the intricate figures who looked ready to step off the wall and greet you. There was Garth the first standing in the highgarden of Highgarden looking out across his lands. This was the largest of the scenes, but around the border there were some ruder scenes most of which had Garth spreading fertility to the lands and women he met, by fertility I mean children. Whomever had carved this had not shied away from his Kings nature. Garth was famous for fucking other mens wives and claiming later that he had simply blessed them. The small folk still believe that. Up on the last three floors of said tower was where Willas Tyrell had made his offices, for what he used them for I didn't know, as he lived in the larger keep with his wife and children. Still he was there when I arrived the oldest Tyrell who had been crippled by the Red Viper, nearly two decade ago, when they were both boys. Willas had grown since then. He would be a much finer lord than his lord father, because he had steel in him but was also a generally caring man raising generation of the finest hunting beasts in the south of Westeros. I think of all the Tyrells Willas was my favourite, he had a sense of humour complicated enough to trip up even me, and was seeming kind for the sake of it, something I had never managed. He was also helping me with the courtly requirements of the south. Which is why I was here today, for courtesy lessons. "NO you can't just tilt your head to the side and move on, you have to greet a lady with grace, bow, and depending on her shrewdness and temper kiss her knuckles. Then say how positively ravishing she looks and ask where she bought the material for her dress. Complementing children never hurts either….. what are you doing?" This was Willa's latest attempt to impress on me how to greet a lady at a formal event, I had just attempted a bow which had stunned him into silence. "You bend at the waist not the knees. Here let me show you." He lurched out of his padded chair and did a remarkably graceful bow, with one hand at his back and the other conducting a confusing series of flourishes. "Skagosi do not bow at the waist, we bow at the knee."

"Why? The rest of the continent does it by the waist?" "When a Skagosi bows at the waist he is presenting the back of his neck to be executed, we bend at the knee deeper depending on inferiority." He snorted in amusement before returning to his chair, and seemed to be trying to find out how to fraise his next sentence. "If you bow like that which is really a curtsy you will be mocked in every castle south of the wall,… It will have negative affect on your abilities to be taken seriously." "That is fine, I will bring these doubters of my seriousness back to ground with a show of blood."

"A performance? a duel?"

"Ill slit someones throat and prove my seriousness."

"You Skagosi are truly mad, almost in a good way but not quite." He ran a tired hand over tired eyes and said "Come back tomorrow, I will try to think of a solution to your bowing problem, and don't slit anyones throat that will fill people with a desire to fill you full of holes."

The day after wasn't much better, I simply could not bow without losing any and all respect my men had towards me. I left riding often to try and clear my head, most of the time I would see Lady Maergary's party at one point or another, but I sill had a sense that she was angry with me for my past deception so I never approached her. Spending more and more time with Rayne trying to slip into his skin, nothing happened although if I placed my had on his coat my senses would sharpen, showing the world in a new very interesting perspective, with new colours and almost visible smells. The entire Tyrell family seemed politely indisposed to the wedding, spending all of their time distracting me from it, and trying to occupy me with training or lessons or even hatred; Loras had been coming around when Garlan was training with me and seemed to have no other purpose than to encourage me to ram a spear into his eye. Soon I would crack and I might just… do something…. involving blood and bodily harm to a certain golden rose. My return to Kings landing was fast approaching, not that the tyrells would know that, I had just over a week. Eight days to be precise to at least convince the Tyrells to formally betroth Margaery to me. I spent the remainder of the day trying to hack my way to a better solution with spear, short sword, dagger and padded fists, nothing turned up any results what so ever. Apart from sore muscles

**Sorry for the late chapter I broke out the kobo and have been reading in the time I usually reserve for writing.**


	11. Chapter 11

"A Tourney, there will be a tourney held to celebrate the betrothal of Lady Margaery Tyrell."

My head whipped up from my rather boring breakfast as the steward left the hall with more than a little bit of a skip in his step trying to move before I could catch him. With a flick of my hand I sent Rayne to bowl him over in the entrance hall. When I arrived Rayne sat purring on his chest. "You there answer me swiftly before my beast's mood changes and with it the shape of your face, whom has Lady Tyrell been betrothed to?" The man puffed himself up which I found rather impressive when he had near seventy pounds of beast on his chest and said in a booming voice "Lord Tyrell would like to speak of this with you in his solar." I stuck my head back around the corner of the door of the great hall to make eye contact with Alvin who casually strolled out of the hall with eight or nine of my men to gather the rest, who were off whoring, drinking, gambling, fighting, and whatever else they did in their free time. Mace Tyrells study was in the upper portion of the main keep, in the very centre of the castle, just behind it was the Highgarden where his mother could keep a close watch on him from. The guards halted me to announce me before being told to allow me in. The room was packed with Tyrells, Olenna sat behind the desk, looking annoyed, her son sat just to her left, and his three sons were arrayed behind him, they looked like ducks flying in a broken formation. I drew up the single chair to face the Gathering of the Roses. "Before you fine people say anything, I have only one and a half questions: Who if not me? And who will be offended when I put an arrow through his eye?"

I had spoken to Lady Olenna and it was she who answered me "She is indeed betrothed to you and you will be married upon your return from Kings landing." I was half way to smiling when her words arrived, and my face must have done a strange spasm, how on earth had she known I would be returning to Kings landing? Even if it wasn't important information it unfortunate that my plans would be known without me wishing it. I hadn't told the men who were with me and word couldn't have come from the Astrea which was busy sailing who knows where. A loud growling noise drew me from my thoughts, and as I was reaching out to quiet Rayne I realized he was silent. It was Loras growling, his face contorting into a snarl, as he reached for the dagger he happened to not be wearing. Lady Olenna signalled to her one of her two body guards, he picked Loras up like a child and expelled him from the room. "However I would like for you to take part in the upcoming tournament to show how you will protect my Granddaughter, this is also Loras's requirement to promise not to try and kill you."

"So he can get away blameless during a tournament, very well. Why are the rest of you here?"

First to answer as seemed her fashion was Lady Olenna "Well Mace is here to give this conversation some authority, Garlan is here to bang Loras with a fist if he did anything stupid, Willas is here to … form an opinion." It amused me to watch the various Tyrell reactions Mace coughed and blustered as if trying to cover up his mothers words, Garlan grinned like bashing his brother would have been the highlight of his day and Willas dipped his head in a small move that could be seen as anything, acceptance, acknowledgement, annoyance, or maybe a bit of everything. As the younger men were filling out of the room to leave Mace and Olenna alone to speak, Garlan steered me out into one of the many gardens lurking all over Highgarden, this one seemed totally unremarkable. We stood in silence for a few seconds watching Rayne stalking a cat as he was now want to do, he seemed to have developed a taste for his smaller feline cousins, which I found both mildly disturbing and amusing much like me and my sister: always fighting. Rayne is just more bloodthirsty than me. Garlan spoke first "Do not enter the tournament."

"I just agreed with your grandmother that I would enter and it seems rathe unwise to back out of a deal with the queen of thorns."

"Maybe not, but Loras intends to kill you, he has sworn it."

"Then I won't enter the melee, I will defend Margaery with a bow."

"There will also be a tourney of the blade."

"What is that, we don't have those on Skagos?"

"It is a tournament where any man can challenge another, with the winner or each duel going on to face someone who has won an equal number of matches as them until there is only one man left, who is named champion of Highgarden or whichever castle it is held in, until the next tourney."

"Can I refuse a challenge?"

"Not without being mocked for the next few decades."

Fuck, what now? Smack Loras about I suppose and try to avoid being made a fool of.

To Garlan I said, "Thank you for your advice I will be sure to think on it. And good luck in the tourney yourself."

"Thank you."

With that we parted ways, I decided that if I was now officially betrothed to Margaery I should be at least on speaking terms with her. I by now knew where to find her she seemed to have a daily rout which she would ride along with her giggling retinue of ladies in waiting and a small contingent of guards. I moved to intercept her at her mid morning break point, a small flossy glen with a rather flattened look created by years of reclining bottoms. They arrived a little ahead of schedule and had already arrived when I trotted out of the trees. I approached Margaery directly, and her guards by now recognized me and let me pass, not that it is hard to recognize a thin dark-skinned youth, riding a massive goat carrying a bow, spear, short sword, and dagger. They still threw suspicious looks my way as if I might sprout fangs and lunge for a throat. And the captain of Margaery's guard sir William Wythers, the image of a stereotypical knight, in shining armour, with flowing blond hair, with a silver sword at his hip and a shield on his back. He firmly planted his horse beside Margaery. She tilted her head back as I approached, looking down her nose at me which was absurdly easy with me on a goat her on a long legged horse and me being slightly shorter than her. Looking up at her, with her flowing hair, does eyes and rather open fronted dress, I was reminded of how boyish I was while she was truly a young digging my tongue back out of my throat I said "May I speak with you alone? As my betrothed."

I added the last bit mainly because the Reach is famous for being very hung up over betrothals, and all the knightly bollocks the Andals had shoved down the throats of the Gardener kings. Unsurprisingly Margaery sent her group on ahead, and gestured for me to join her on the ground. "How has Highgarden treated you? I have seen very little of you these past weeks. I would be delighted for you come riding with us more often, if it would please you."

I raised my eyebrows at all the calm cool curtesy, which was so well practised that it almost seemed genuine. "How have I slighted you? I understand that my earlier deception with Brynden Rivers would not be appreciated, but surely you have forgiven me for that slight. Do you love another, do you hate me for tearing you away from your darling beloved, or are you opposed to me on the grounds that I don't ride a horse or fight with a sword, or flash in my polished plate. Which is it or all of them mashed together?"

I just noticed that my fists were curled, finger nails cutting painfully into my palm and my voice was raised in anger. "Im sorry my lady I did not mean to lose my temper, please forgive me."

"I shall forgive you if you can forgive me. For most of my life I have had a dream encouraged to me by my parents. The dream to be Queen. But now we hear these whispers from the North that Joffrey has been betrothed to Sansa Stark so that shouldn't matter to me any more. My stand-offish behaviour comes form being trained to rebuff countless suitors. You to must admit that you have not been particularly approachable. Even when we cross paths while riding you have a tendency to move off as soon as we spot you. And any of your other time you spend training or with that … beast." I had the impression that she had been about to say monster, but she covered it quickly with "What do you call him?"

"He is Rayne, after my fathers old friend" She stiffened up at that, probably remembering a song about the Reynes. I to covered it quickly by embarking on a story "I found him while hunting for a beast that had been stealing our goats in the night …"

We spent the rest of the day out in the woods, riding, telling stories, I killed a rabbit, insisted on butchering a cooking him there and then, served a portion to Margaery with a lot of mocking courtesy which was only half intentional. She ate it valiantly although it can't have been very nice since all I had to spice it was salt, I dug out of my pocket, and some wild garlic I happened upon while stalking the hare. We returned to the Highgarden with a splendid race which I might have won, if the guards to the outer wall had not been so reluctant to open the gate they had just finished barring. After a somewhat awkward goodbye in the stables we went our separate ways, her to who knows where, and me to the small hall that had been set aside for me and my men to use. About half of them were there in search of some dinner, I offered the somewhat dusty hare, to the cook who looked at it appraisingly before shrugging and accepting it. Boldrick was seated one table and I plopped down beside him. He turned to me immediately and said "So … did you do anything?"

"What? Really I just sat down, you ask me that when I am drunk I can at least make up a story."

"Well, we heard a very interesting rumour about you and your darling betrothed the Lady Margaery Tyrell, riding off into the woods unescorted. Sounded like a prime opportunity for you."

"Is that all your mind revolves around, that and fighting, why? Is there something wrong with that."

"Not at all, I think you are going to get on famously with the King. Where is Alvin anyway, he usually eats around sun down?"

"Him? He's daft." At that he leaned close, glancing warily at the potted plant by the wall "He's out leaping about on the roofs, catching ravens and stealing their messages. Very agile our Alvin is, comes with being a Crowl I suppose." Just as he finished talking, a long form swung itself down into the window, and landed catlike and silent before unfolding himself to his considerable hight, he was breathing heavily, and immediately plopped himself down beside me, seized the rabbit ignoring the dust and ripped a savage bite our of it, actually shaking his head to dislodge it from the bone. After swallowing it he turned sharply to me and said as if we had been conversing before "The king is exactly on schedule but Stark is pushing ahead to the Capital, if we want to be even a few days ahead of him we will have to leave immediately after this silly tourney in two days, I would suggest leaving earlier but I doubt you will. Also Stark has been named Hand of the King, he is bringing his two daughter to court along with fifty men, his younger son who was intended to come, fell from a tower probably dead by now. Loras Tyrell has also commissioned a new set of armour made, for the tourney."

"How did you find all of that out?"

"Snatching ravens isn't hard especially after dusk, every Crowl is taught how when Boldrick here was having an axe pressed into his pudgy little hand. I have also hired a few pickpockets to tail sir Loras. Ive also found a set of secret passages you will be interested in." The last part was a hushed whisper.

I glanced again at the bush in the corner, shook my head in annoyance and said "Consider yourself my Master of Whispers. But don't get rusty with your spear. It would be good to see what you can really do, in the tourney."

"I was planning on entering anyway. And Boldrick is already composing a victory song. Though my eye is on Garlan Tyrell."

"A solid wager. I think I will retire early, enjoy the rest of your supper."

The usual grunts of acknowledgment and a few nodded heads of raised hands saw me on may way, with Rayne bounding down from the rafters to follow at my side content to come to my chamber to nap, before going hunting for whatever it is he is eating these days, he is now the size of a medium to large dog. I flopped face first onto my window seat, but got up again to undress, as I tugged my mail over my head, it caught on something under my chin and I had to thrash around to unhook it. After digging through my pile of clothes I unearthed my little pouch with the shattered obsidian dagger, not really feeling tired anymore I moved towards my desk in the corner and lit a few candles after a brief struggle of flint on steel. In their orange light, I emptied out the pouch, and sifted through the pieces with one finger I counted seventeen pieces in all, ranging in size from usable arrowheads to little bigger than a large bread crumb, more in the hope of becoming tired enough to sleep I started to fiddle with the to fit them together. If nothing else it was very engaging, at least for a semi absent mind and some bored fingers. My mind was focused on Margaery Tyrell, and that rather revealing dress she had been wearing and how warm she had felt, how well my hands had fit her waist and how wonderful the view had been as I had helped her from her horse. When my candles had burned down low enough for me to notice a drop in light, I had four pieces connected and after trying to memorize how they fit together I packed the whole lot back into my little pouch and flopped onto the bed drifting off to sleep just as Rayne returned with, what was either a very large rabbit or a small deer clasped in his maw. My dreams were filled with giant rabbits, shards of obsidian and teasing breasts skipping away through the fog regardless how fast I ran.

**People some reviews would be nice. Three weeks of silence is not encouraging. I do admit that I was silent for two of those weeks but still.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter I will probably manage to finally get back to Kings Landing and the actual story in the next chapter or probably the one after that. **

**I know that Ned stays with the group in the book but I couldn't think of any better news which didn't involve Robert speeding up (which I can't imagine).**

**We will se how the two northmen interact soon. I finished this on tuesday so for the first time in a while I am going to be ahead on updates. Until later.**


	12. Chapter 12

By morning the mystery meat that Rayne had dragged home last night, looked like nothing more than a pile of shattered bones licked clean of marrow, and a massive gory puddle in the middle of the floor. Rayne himself was sprawled across a beam with one large paw hanging down. His chest was rising lightly and I left him to his sleep. At breakfast I sidled up to Alvin, "What else can you tell me about Loras's new set of armour? Any obvious weaknesses?"

"The helmet is very intricate, vines wrapping across his face, with decent width of vision but it is broken up by the vines, it might cave in if you hit it had enough. The armour is also in the jousting style so his right armpit will be vulnerable because there is a cradle under his arm to help support his lance, probably protected only by mail. A good sharp dagger should do the trick."

"Thank you. your doing your job well. One more thing, as soon as the tourney ends I want you to ride ahead to Kings Landing, don't introduce yourself, find out whatever you can. And look for ways into the Red Keep unseen. Last part, the secret passages you mentioned, do any of them extend outside of the walls?"

"Only two, one just beyond the outer wall and another into the woods. I don't know if the Tyrells are aware of these passages or not, they seemed untouched for a very long time and we Crowls have always known where to find a hidden door."

"You will show them to me later today, it is good to have an escape plan."

"Agreed, till this afternoon." With that he stood and waltzed out, to do whatever he occupies his time with.

I sparred with Boldrick, generally losing, but my arm felt good, no twinges. It would probably not be a hinderance tomorrow. "You should get some new armour."

"Hmm? What?" I jerked up from my thoughts to glance up at Boldrick who had just cracked the breastplate of the man he had been wailing on with a bunted axe.

"You need new armour, you move very fast and lightly in your mail, you can afford a bit more plate I mean you take off your plate for sparring, you should spar in it."

"But it makes me so slow. And my strength is in manoeuvrability."

"Loras Tyrell hates you, people say that hatred makes someone unbalanced and vulnerable. Which is true but it also gives them unbelievable strength and if you go out there tomorrow in just mail he will brake your bones and kill you"

"What would you recommend for a solution?"

"Splinted steel its light but much more durable than chain mail, its weakness is stabbing but you should be able to avoid that, with those sneaky little gloves of yours. Ive had some commissioned for you it'l be ready for tomorrow, you can pay me back later" He was referring to my mail lined gloves, which allow me to handle blades. Splinted steel, is long thin strips of steel, or bone, wood, or bronze for that matter, sown perpendicular into stiff cloth or boiled leather.

"I did not know you were so knowledgable in anything but killing, I stand corrected, you know how not to be killed. I will see you again tomorrow perhaps on the battle field perhaps not."

He nodded and turned back to his man who had now found a new breast plate and regained his breath, I left him to his fate. And went in search of Alvin, who was nowhere to be found until he stepped calmly out of an alcove to my left and beckoned me to follow him, through Highgarden to the most overgrown of the gardens which at the very back behind a cloak of thorns was a small stone door that looked like two stone blocks mortared together and into the wall, until it sung on somewhat complacent hinges into the wall behind it was darkness, through which Alvin lead me confidently pausing only to say "Take note of the turns and their order, its even more of a maze down here than up there." My eyes began to adjust, and at first I wondered where the light was coming from, before we stepped into a massive cave, which had once been very beautiful, maybe even a feasting hall. But now nature was reclaiming it the walls were cracked and from the cracks roots stretched out to the centre of the cave, where there was a weirwood tree, grey with age but with the look of a sapping all slender and gentle almost glowing in the darkness, how it grew here without light perched precariously on a low circular stone wall, is a mystery to me. Alvin had stopped now that my virtually silent footsteps had also stopped, he must have incredible hearing. As I stayed still he rasped out in the smallest of whispers "What are you doing? Do you still want to go to the exit? Don't raise your voice sound carries for miles in places like this."

"Cant you see it?"

"See it? No, I can't see anything but black I came down here with torches before but you should be able to guide yourself and the men through in blackness incase you are being pursued."

" You are truly paranoid. I can see not well but I can, we are in a large cave."

"I can tell from the sound."

"The walls are cracked, roots have forced their way through these weak points and they reach out to the centre of the room where a very old, thin weirwood, stands on the wall of a well." As I realized what it was I approached its lip and gazed down into the inky blackness. I selected a small stone and dropped it into the well, it plopped almost immediately, as I listened to the echo of the ripple I heard something move deep in the well, a subtle shift of something slipping into water. Glancing at Alvin I saw that he too had stiffened at the noise.

I felt drawn to that well, like it was my window seat, calling gently for me to come and sleep deeply, without all my worries of the Tyrells, or Kings Landing, or what to do about Thara when I get home again. I had my foot on the rim of the well before I knew what was happening and Alvin moved forwards blindly at the sound of my boot rasping on the rough cut stone. "What are you doing?" That was all he got out before I pitched myself forwards into the well. As soon as I clear the lip of the well and started to tumble into it I realized how mad it was throwing myself into a well, and then terror griped me as I plunged into thick brackish water, freezing cold. I sank like a stone dragged down by mail, plate, and weapons, not to mention my helmet. I was sinking through murky water flailing blindly for a handhold, anything, when my side crashed into the ground. Lungs searing I scrambled along the shore hopefully going up. When my head finally broke the surface I dragged in great breaths of air which hurt my lungs before reaching out for the sides of the well to stop myself from sinking again only to find nothing there and sank again, when I rose this time spluttering I struck out in a random direction hoping to find a ledge to hold onto. I found a loose pebble beach. As I crawled up it my eyes finally adjusted to this new found level of darkness. This cavern was even larger than the first, its walls stretching out of sight into darkness, most of the ground space was taken up by the black lake, which oddly reminded me of the tunnels under Highpass, of home.

"Ezra! You dead?"

It was Alvin prodding his spear but around in the base of the well.

"I'm fine go get some rope, and two or three of the others. Be sure to be calm and don't give away the passages"

"Be right ba…." He trailed off into echoes. After warming up by jumping up and down I strolled around the cavern, looking for another way out, found none. The only notable landmark was a large stone probably taller than me, half submerged in the water. It looked like a good place to sit. I stepped up to the waters edge, and placed one foot in. It was frigid cold, but I have swum in a glacial river on Skagos, and this was nothing compared to that. Goosebumps were creeping up my leg. As I came up to my knees in frigid water, about to place my hand on it to try and find a way to scramble up it, it opened one great yellow glowing eye, and leaped at me. It was the beasts stiff muscles and my shock that saved me. As its massive, seemingly endless maw stretched out to engulf me its aim was off and if merely barrelled into my side its hard scales tore at my hands, but I was alive and scrambling for shore. As I made landfall in the loose pebbles, the toad for that is what it was, turned itself and charged me again, as I threw myself out of the way, my quiver of arrows spilled, leaving my bow useless, I tossed it aside in disgust, before drawing my spear from across my shoulder, and taking my now familiar left handed stance. Ready for this ridiculous amphibian. It never came, instead tilting back onto its hind legs in an almost sitting position, opened its mouth and _spoke_. I was struck dumb I had been preparing to hack into a long slimy tongue when it started croaking. "Apologies friend," in a voice so low it rumbled through the earth and into my boots. "Who are you?" I choked out managing to swallow my 'What are you'. Here the toad paused, reflectively as if deciding who it was. After a long moment he said "I was once known as Mern"

"Mern? After the Gardener Kings?"

A deep roar filled the cavern reverberating around the room, and shaking small stones from the ceiling, it took several bewildered seconds to realize that it was laughing.

"It is good to not be forgotten. I am the last of my line, and there are no young maidens lining up to be my wife. The world has left the Gardeners behind, but it is all right, I am relatively happy down here with my fish and rocks. Kingship was never for me."

"Kingship? You were Mern the Burnt? Last of the Gardener Kings? Killed on the Field of Fire, by the Targaryen dragons?"

"Yes, my body died on the Fields of Fire but I reached out with my mind as I screamed to a cool and dark place. That was when I stretched out to my long time companion, who stands before you. Brutus was large even then but somehow my mind has kept him alive and look how he has grown. I was sleeping that is why he tried to eat you. We get so few visitors."

As he spoke he was subconsciously creeping towards me, sidling along slowly almost casually.

"Mern! Are you still awake, could you get ahold of Brutus? He is looking a little uh skittish."

There was nothing skittish about the frog as it eased towards me, a distinctly predatory gleam in its eye, my spear flashed up to whistle past his nose in warning, and the sound and flicker of steel, seemed to distract him for a few moments, I waited watching the toad for signs of movement, as his eyes began to focus Mern started speaking sounding shaken "I don't know what came over me I usually am in control. After that his voice began to slur and slid as if drunk and the toad started moving again, creeping with deceptive speed towards me, every few seconds Mern would jerk awake and halt it but it was moving steadily and I moved away just as steadily, until I completed a full circle of the cavern and almost stumbled over my bow and a pile of arrows, I snatched them up and thrust half a dozen arrows into my empty quiver, before trotting off sharply as the evil eyes came looming out of the darkness. Frustration was boiling through me, how would this go? Would I trip on a rock and be crushed beneath a toad? Would I wait to be rescued by Alvin? None of these were particularly appealing, so I did what comes naturally to me, precision violence. I knocked an arrow drew back and said, "Mern I am sorry. Brutus, burn in a hell of your choosing"

And fired it to one of those damn eyes I was starting to hate. The sudden pain threw the toad onto its back and Mern woke screaming. I couldn't make out any of his words but I understood his confusion. I was off jogging to try and be out of range if Brutus regained his feet. It was then that I heard Alvin return, he lowered a rope with a rock attached to it into the well and in the flow of golden light from a torch began to swing it back and forth to let me grab on. "Let out more rope! And hurry."

Brutus was on his feet his one good eye sending a beam of light out in front of him as he came galloping down the beach towards me. I ran for my life, trying to avoid being eaten long enough to grab the rope that was swinging in a circular movement around the cave, creeping closer to the shore using a large jagged rock as a pendulum. Brutus was gaining on me as easily as a horse would a man, preparing to run me down. As he had already demonstrated his poor cornering, I skidded in a hairpin turn and took off back towards him, cutting it very fine. To fine, I crashed almost directly into him, and he reared his head back in surprise at having the thing he was chasing plastered to his face, throwing me a good ten feet into the air, as I reached the peak of my flight, and hung motionless in the air, the taught rope slammed into my waist and I found myself being bodily whipped around and around the room, rapped around a rope like and empty woollen sock. Once Alving and his lot noticed the extra weigh they stopped swinging it around so enthusiastically. Letting it dip down lower to the water so that they could pull it up, I could hear Brutus screaming at me, promising to find me and take both my eyes, tongue and nose. I drifted into a darkness full of bellows, light and glowing eyes.

**OXYMORON! This chapter is really weird, it just sort of popped into my head and will have later affects on the plot this will not be an isolated event. My most recent review told me this story is crap would Frozen 862 please clarify this?**

**Other wise review you people. And when I get to chapter 15 I will take a week to go back and edit all of my past chapters**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke in darkness, and for a horrid moment I thought the rope had snapped or I had released it and was still trapped with Brutus down with his rocks and his fish. Then a candle bustled into view I watched it through slitted eyelids ready to fend off an attacker until he came into view, trailing the candle came Crael. He perched himself on a stool, and silently leaned forwards to take my pulse and feel my forehead. Crael paused for a moment, before speaking gathering all his thought together "You have seven hours before the duel with Loras, he challenged you yesterday evening, and one cannot reject this kind of duel regardless of the fact that you were absent from dinner. You will meet with him four hours after sunrise, you had best prepare yourself. Boldrick's order of splinted steel arrived half an hour ago, you should try it on before hand so you can get an idea of how it feels, I had all of you weapons sharpened and cleaned, you may want to add some finishing touches. And lastly Alving mentioned you babbling about a certain Brutus. What was that about?"

I started from the begging with traveling with Alvin through the caverns and the discovery of the well, and finally the monstrous Brutus and his battle for control with King Mern the Burnt.

Crael did not looked fazed in the slightest, simply nodded his head and said "I have heard of skin changers possessing an animal fully after death, and slowly losing themselves over the years but never keeping them alive longer than natural, perhaps it had something to do with the weirwood and the pool where you four him?"

"Another thing, I got the sense that Brutus encouraged me to jump into the well, that he also planted the idea in my head to approach him. I mean what if you could harness that? Influence a commander on the other side of a battlefield."

"And you think you could develop this ability? Or protect yourself from it in the future?"

"Yes, I have to talk with Mern again, persuade him to show me. After I splatter Loras in gore."

I struggled up flinching at the pain in my midriff there was a long imprint across my stomach where my mail shirt had risen up and the rope had burnt across my midriff.

"Send someone to help me with my armour, Cressen will do. He is fairly intelligent and helpful."

"Of course." He rose with a tired sigh, and said "Be careful with Loras, you are tired and battered and he has had a full night's sleep. Alvin suggested poisoning him to level the playing field but I forbade it, on the grounds that you would want no grounds to doubt your victory."

"A bit of help wouldn't have hurt" I grumbled but I knew that Crael was right on Skagos, you don't just rule with your name you rule with reputation, attitude, name and abilities. If any of these are doubted you will find yourself face down in a ditch, watering the daises.

The splinted steel was rather nice to look at, long strips of polished steel with a slight dark gloss, they ran up the wrist, to the elbow from elbow to shoulder, the joints were unprotected for manoeuvrability My chest back and upper thighs would also be protected, my legs would be left with my greaves. The splinted steel fit easily over my mail and vambraces and gave a reassuring sense of rigidity. Along with my helmet and mail protected gloves I felt much more prepared to smack Loras than I had bare chested, with nought to protect myself than a few shards of obsidian around my neck, my weapons pulled pulled snugly into place, I was ready for breakfast.

Breakfast was simple light and pleasing, nothing worse than having a brick in your stomach before a fight. As I was leaving Margaery approached and said "I would wish you luck, had my father not insisted against it, however I would grant you my favour." She tied a small bolt of green cloth to my arm at the elbow, I looked at it, wondered what it was for, looked at her shrugged and left. She didn't look particularly offended as I walked away but some of her entourage looked rather scandalized. The fight was held in a large and rather public courtyard, There were two men already struggling within the sunlight, watched from the shaded stands where wine and little sweet things were being passed around. On Skagos that would have been a roaring crowd with garlic spirits and legs of lamb. A closer look at the two men in the middle showed them to be Garlan Tyrell and Boldrick who looked to be on the loosing side of it. His grunting, growling and even snarling were drawing alarmed looks from many a fine lady, while Garlan's flashing steel and rugged handsomeness gained approving nods and clapping, Alving was watching folded up against a pillar half in shadow. "How is it going?" He looked up at my voice and shrugged "I thought the rules would be much more complicated for all the fuss in the South, but the first to yield or be incapacitated loses. First to three victories wins. Between each round you can recover weapons or straiten your armour, but you can't bring in anything from outside the ring. If you leave you forfeit. Garlan has two points Boldrick one, but Boldrick is becoming impatient."

It was true he was snarling and almost frothing at the mouth, a savage counter forced Garlan's sword aside, Boldrick's free hand shot out to drag a very battered shield down and tried to reach over to jab with his axe into Garlan's sensible helmet, but his opponent was back peddling fast and his sword came whistling back in to scrape Boldrick off of his shield and he sprang onto the offensive, hacking from left and right in a flurry of gallantry and sparks, driving Boldrick to his knees his breath coming in great ragged gasps, Garlan's sword at his throat a cheer had just rung out when Boldrick contemptuously swatted the sword aside, seized Garlan by the back of the knees, lifted him over one shoulder and tried to drop him on his head. It would have worked wonderfully if Garlan hadn't instinctively held on and brought Boldrick down with him. A short and tired fight commenced on the ground. Garlan finishing it with a savage elbow and a choke hold again received a great deal of applause and even more when he helped Boldrick up and dusted him off. They left presumably to crawl out of their armour and lick their wounds, but returned surprisingly quickly with Loras Tyrell is tow an almost indecently relaxed look on his face. As I stepped into the sun a wave of nausea swept over me and I knew this would not be a good fight 'just hold him, and don't be made a fool of'. As I was swaying on the spot trying to rather my wits Mace Tyrell clapped his hands and Loras shot towards me like a dog after a rabbit, moving in a blur of speed, his sword connected with my helmet just as I was reaching back to grasp my spear, knocked me flat on my back and I almost blacked out, only vaguely hearing the cheers from the crowd. After my vision returned all I could feel was embarrassment and a healthy helping of anger both at me and Loras for his sneaking tactics. I rolled onto my stomach and retched, most of it made it out of my helmet but it still stank in my helmet forcing me to retch again, thankfully nothing else came up. As I pushed myself back to my feet there was laughter ringing around the courtyard, every man in the South seemed to be guffawing at my failure and every lady smiling politely into her hand. Anger fuelled me in the next round, I hurled my spear into his visor as hard as I could the moment it started. My spear can only be thrown a short distance, but at point blank range it packs a punch, entering through one of his eye slits before lodging itself into his helmet he stood there reeling when I saw my chance I seized the spear shaft sticking out of his helmet swung him around and slammed his head to the ground with all the force I could find, he was still fidgeting, flailing at me with sword and shield carving great splinter from my spear shaft, before I stomped on the back of the spear head like a shovel and drove it deeper into his helmet. He gave out a strangled yell and lay still. There was a pause, had I just killed him? If so my chances of marrying his sister had just collapsed. Then he started groaning trying to tug my spear free of the ruined front of his helmet, as it started to come out the barb latched itself into the complicated vines and held. In the end I had to help him wrench it out of his helmet, as no one else could interfere. I took pleasure in being as violent as possible, one foot holding his head down and both arms wrenching on the spear. When he finally eased his helmet off there was a collective gasp from an around, my spear had entered beside his left eye and cut through skin and muscle to almost his ear, you could see startlingly white skull beneath and a great bloody flap was hanging off of his head. I was almost sick again. There was blood in one of his eyes but also fury and hatred. As I stood in shock at the perfect face I had mutilated he was industriously winding a sash around his head to keep it together. Once that was done he seized his sword and we met again in the first proper clash as of yet, his helmet was to damaged to wear but he was still winning, chasing me around the courtyard hundreds cheering him on, he was slicing deep notches into my spear every time I blocked a few times I heard the hollow note of his sword cutting through the wood to the iron core, I was hunting for an opening trying so hard to find a chink in his armour when I remembered his lance wrest under his sword arm. I had forgotten about it after he tried to crack my skull, now the main problem was his sword flashing back and forth like the tongue of a snake warding me off. sliding my hands farther down the shaft gave me more reach but a slower cadence, I scored a few shrieking scratches onto his breastplate and a nick across the bridge of his nose that would of taken both his eyes if he hadn't jerked back in time. One thing that Loras Tyrell is terrible at: Loosing, when he is retreating under pressure he will do anything to gain the upper hand such as discarding his shield and using both hands on a single handed sword to go nuts trying to kill me, it was this savage counter attack that aloud me to twirl away from a savage over head cut and trap his sword point under my foot and slap him across the face, I was intending to punch him but the angle was awkward and I forgot to close my hand, in return he trapped my spear head under his sword arm and rammed a steel shod finger into my eye socket forcing me back where I tripped over his discarded shield and pulled him onto of me with the barb that was hooked into his armpit, that round ended in a bloody struggle involving me battering his unprotected head and him winding his fingers under the steel strips in my armour and shaking me trying to distract me long enough for him to retrieve his sword. Finally Garlan and Boldrick pulled us apart and declared it a draw, which I found bitterly disappointing Loras seemed to agree with all the undignified thrashing he was doing before Garlan picked him up and walked out of the arena with him pounding on his back. As I walked away from the arena my spear head fell from its start the iron core severed, I scooped it up and trudged off to the baths to rest and lick my wounds. Margaery intercepted me just outside the courtyard, smiling for some bizarre reason, untied her well shredded scrap of cloth from my arm and waltzed off without a word. I shrugged and wondered off not entirely shire of my destination.

**Late mediocre chapter ran out of fight scene steam and had to call it quits will escape to Kings Landing next chapter**


End file.
